Frío y no tan frío
by MikaShier
Summary: Serie de OneShots independientes. Cada OS tiene diferente clasificación y las advertencias pueden o no coincidir con ellos. 1: Mientras Rin finge dormir. 2: Gato Rojo (Neko!Rin; Neko!Haru) 3: Gato negro (Neko!Haru; Neko!Rin) 4: La leyenda de la Navidad 5: Siete minutos (Muerte de un personaje) 6: ¡Quiero a mi seme devuelta! (Fem!Haru)
1. Cuando Rin finge domir

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Frío y no tan frío

 **Subtítulo:** Cuando Rin finge dormir (OneShoot)

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **OneShot 1. Cuando Rin finge dormir**

La noche había caído como un manto de oscuridad sobre Iwatobi, trayendo consigo la frialdad de la misma y un augurio de tormenta. El viento corría con fuerza y libertad sobre el lugar, obligando a los habitantes a resguardarse o empalmarse en abrigos e impermeables para salir.

Rin soltó un suspiro y cerró la puerta de nuevo.

Se encontraba en casa de Haruka, su pareja actual -que en realidad esperaba fuese la última debido al amor que le tenía-. Había sido invitado a cenar, pero al parecer debería quedarse ahí a dormir también, claro, no era una obligación... Pero si salía correría el riesgo de contraer alguna enfermedad y eso era impensable para un futuro nadador profesional, ¿no?

A Haru no le importaba si Rin se iba o se quedaba. Sus planes seguían sin cambiar. Después de intercambiar algunas palabras vacías, el pelinegro fue a tomarse un baño mientras el pelirrojo subía a la habitación para auto prestarse alguna prenda.

¿Qué si a Rin le dolía aquello? Por supuesto que no. Tomó un pantalón de pijama y una sudadera, vistiéndose con ello. Odiaba sentirse emocionado, pero... ¿y qué? Estaba por suceder uno de los mejores momentos de los que compartía con Haruka. Y es que él era una persona diferente por las noches.

El pelinegro entró a la habitación minutos después, secando su cabello con una toalla blanca. Repasó con la mirada el cuerpo de Rin junto a la ventana antes de dirigirse al armario. El pelirrojo soltó un suspiro que empañó el cristal mientras el contrario se acercaba.

─Es mi sudadera favorita ─protestó. El ojicarmin asintió.

─Lo siento. Tenía algo de frío. Si tienes otra que puedas prestarme...

─No dije que te la quitaras ─abrazó la cintura del contrario y descansó la barbilla en su hombro.

─Entiendo... ¿Dormimos juntos? ─ Haru asintió.

─Sí.

─Bien... Yo iré de lado de la pared.

─Como quieras.

¿Que si le dolía a Rin? Por supuesto que dolía. Pero valía la pena. Sabía que Haru si lo quería, aún si era serio a morir. Aunque sí, su frialdad le hería un poco cada día. Él era el tipo de chico que quería ser besado y abrazado. Quería hacer sonreír a su pareja. Pero amaba a Haru tal y como era. Nada haría que eso cambiase.

Y lo que estaba por pasar, solo aumentaba el amor que Rin le tenía.

El pelirrojo se colocó bajo las sábanas y se arrastró hasta la pared. Haru se introdujo en el espacio sobrante y se acomodó. Rodeó la cintura del ojicarmín en un medio abrazo. Pero no lo acercó.

─Mañana... ¿podemos salir? ─musitó el menor. Haru soltó el aire.

─ ¿Por qué? Mi casa está bien.

─Lo sé. Pero... Es día de gracias... En Australia solía cenar pavo... en familia. Pero... podemos tener una cita...

─Lo pensaré. Es tarde, Rin. Debes dormir si quieres madrugar y llegar temprano a clases. Es jueves.

─Sí... Buenas noches... Te quiero ─murmuró el ojicarmín. El pelinegro suspiró y le acarició la cintura.

─Yo igual. Duerme bien.

¿Qué si a Rin le dolía? ¡Y una mierda! ¡Le lastimaba psicológicamente y le entraban ganas de llorar como crío! Pero... Lo valía. Por Haru. Cerró los ojos y se tranquilizó.

Cuando Haruka pensó que su querido novio ya estaba plácidamente dormido, aferró su cintura y lo arrastró con suavidad y cuidado hasta pegar a su pecho la espalda contraria. Enterró el rostro en el cuello de Rin y lo besó con cariño.

Le avergonzaba hacerlo si el otro estaba despierto. Odiaba tratarlo con frialdad, pero no conocía otra manera. Suspiró. No tenía el valor para decírselo cuando estaba despierto. Así que lo haría si él dormía.

Acarició su abdomen y besó su hombro antes de comenzar.

─Te amo tanto ─susurró─. Es tan vergonzoso que no sé como decirlo. Cuando estás mirándome... Es solo... tu forma de mirarme, como si yo fuera la mejor persona que has conocido... En verdad me vuelves loco. Me pones tan nervioso que siempre termino diciendo monosílabos en vez de decirte lo que en verdad pienso ─rió suavemente y besó su oreja, apretándolo más─. Y es que... cuando te veo... Es como si mis sentidos se apagasen. Como si el mundo desconectara y solo estuviéramos nosotros. Tú en frente mío con esa rojiza forma fe mirarme que siempre está haciéndome las piernas de gelatina. Te amo, Rin.

"¿ _Y por qué solamente no te callas y me besas, idiota?_ " pensó Rin. Su corazón latía con desesperación y sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Sus ojos seguían cerrados e intentaba controlar su respiración. Haru se irguió un poco y volteó levemente la cabeza de Rin. Besó su mejilla con cariño antes de volver a su sitio y acurrucarse junto a su novio. Cerró los ojos. Pero Rin no lo soportó.

─Bésame ─exigió. El pelinegro abrió los ojos con sorpresa mientras sus mejillas eran invadidas por el rubor. El ojicarmín se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su pareja. Igual o más sonrojado.

─Creí que estabas... ─los ojos del pelirrojo se entrecerraron mientras subía una mano al pecho contrario y lo tomaba por el cuello del pijama. El azul en el iris del contrario se clavaron en los labios de Rin. Sí, quería besarlo. Siempre quería hacerlo.

─Sólo hazte responsable ─ordenó con una mirada que parecía suplicarle. Y Haru tenía que obedecer.

¿Que si a Rin le dolía? Claro que no. Pero posiblemente pronto lo haría.

El cariño y amor que le tenía a su pareja era incontrolable. Tanto así que, cuando sus labios se unieron, Rin se olvidó por completo de que Haruka era una persona fría e insensible por fuera. Experimentó cada sentimiento de su interior mientras los minutos pasaban y el viento arremetía contra Iwatobi.

Amaba a Haru. Y él le demostraba que era correspondido todas las noches que pasaban juntos, mientras Rin fingía dormir. Por eso, ese pelinegro podía ser tan frío y serio como quisiese. Siempre y cuando, al anochecer, le besara de aquella manera que le ponía los pelos de punta.

Rin podía seguir fingiendo dormir.

 **SSSSSSS**

 _Esta es una serie de OneShots HaruRin por la semana RinHaruRin o como sea que se llame. Creo que serán solo cinco OneShots pero quien sabe:P_


	2. Gato Rojo

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Frío y no tan frío

 **Subtítulo: TwoShot** Gato Rojo

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 **Gato Rojo**

"Demonios" masculló mientras observaba los ojos azules e imperturbables del chico frente a él. Soltó un suspiro que parecía más bien una queja. Él ni siquiera lo estaba mirando. Posiblemente había olvidado su maldita y patética existencia.

Y, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Con su corazoncito latiéndole con fuerza dentro del pecho.

Caminó lentamente en cuanto el pelinegro lo hizo, sin dejarlo de observar. Le encantaba el uniforme de verano. A Nanase Haruka de segundo año de preparatoria le quedaba a la perfección. Como si hubiese sido hecho a la medida.

El pelirrojo asintió, gustoso ante la vista que tenía mientras caminaba a su lado, sin que él se percatara del todo.

─Haru... ese gato te está siguiendo.

"Jódete" escupió mientras observaba al castaño con desinterés. "Aléjate, aléjate".

─Pobrecito... Ha de estar hambriento, no deja de maullar... Haru, llevémoslo a tu casa.

El aludido clavó los ojos en la pequeña fiera rojiza que lo miraba con ojos brillosos. Suspiró y se agachó, estirando una mano en su dirección.

─Ven aquí.

"Ya que insistes" el gatito, encogiéndose de hombros y sin hacerse de rogar, se acercó y, con gusto, recibió una caricia por parte del mayor. Ronroneó agradecido. Quería que eso durara por siempre. Era el mejor día.

─ ¿Te molesta si te cargo?

"Hazme lo que quieras" maulló. Sus ronroneos enternecieron al pelinegro, quien lo cargó mientras le acariciaba la cabecita y comenzaba a caminar hacia su casa, acompañado de Makoto.

El camino era largo y el estar en brazos de un cálido humano lo estaba durmiendo. Cerró sus ojos de un tono carmesí mientras su lomo era acariciado por el chico al cual amaba desde hacía tiempo.

Cuando volvió a abrirlos, se encontraba ingresando a una casa. La curiosidad le ganó y saltó de los brazos del poseedor de su gatuno corazón y se apuró a recorrer el lugar. Sus patitas no se escuchaban al tocar el piso y la forma en que su cola se movía no era accidental.

Él se consideraba un gato seductor.

Consciente de que las miradas lo seguían, se sentó en el piso de madera y alzó su patita izquierda, comenzando a lamerla de una forma que a cualquier otro gato le parecería provocativo.

Pero Haru pensaba que había conseguido un gato adorable. Se dirigió a la cocina y abrió una de las latas de sardina que guardaba en el gabinete. Tomó uno de aquellos pececitos y lo acercó al pequeño animal que maullaba molesto por haber sido ignorado.

─Te llamaré... Rin.

"Y yo responderé a tu llamado" musitó el pequeño mientras ladeaba la cabeza de forma sumisa y su propia voz le pareció dramática. Aunque para el azabache simplemente había maullado. El castaño tomó su pata trasera y la levantó con suavidad.

─Pero es un chico, Haru.

"¡Eso es privado!" Gruñó saltando a un lado y erizándose "Los humanos de hoy no tienen pudor alguno" se quejó yendo hacia Haru y sentándose a su lado mientras el mayor colocaba un brazalete con un pequeño dije de tiburón en su cuello. "Me quedo esto" añadió poco después levantándose y tomando la sardina, que el pelinegro había regresado a su lata, con la boca.

─Es un gruñón, Haru ─musitó Makoto con media sonrisa. Él enserio quería jugar con ese gato.

─Me parece muy cariñoso.

─Será solo contigo...

SSSSS

Rin estaba acostado en el regazo de Haruka mientras éste hacía sus deberes junto a Makoto. Su interior ardía de celos cada vez que el pelinegro se acercaba a explicarle algo a su compañero y viceversa.

El amor de su vida le había dejado la puerta abierta, por si necesitaba salir. Y eso era lo que Rin quería en aquél momento.

Había algo peor que el hecho de que la persona a la que amaba no supiese su existencia. Y era precisamente que ésta supiese de él pero simplemente no le importara.

Sus patas lo guiaron hacia el templo, donde maulló al son de una melodía que había escuchado en una de las casas que había visitado, aunque para los demás parecían simples quejidos de un gato hambriento, en un intento de controlar el torrente de emociones que llevaba dentro.

Se sentó frente al altar y se permitió llorar.

Se sentía tan patético por amar a alguien que estaba en uno de los primeros puestos en la jerarquía de la raza. Alguien... Inalcanzable.

"Dios... Lo amo" maulló en desgracia. "Lo amo tanto que... imaginar un día sin él... No soporto que solo me mire como... una simple mascota" suspiró y se lamió una patita, intentando recuperar la cordura "Sé que soy mucho más" se acostó recargando la barbilla sobre sus patas delanteras y, con una mirada suplicante rogó:

"Por favor, déjame estar con él"

Al no recibir respuesta alguna, chistó suavemente, lleno de decepción se levantó y talló sus ojos con una de sus patitas. Fue cuando dio media vuelta que vio un brillo que llamó su atención. Al instante, volvió su mirada hacia atrás.

Una imagen femenina se alzó ante él. Imponente y majestuosa, la diosa le sonrió con ternura.

─Tu alma limpia ha sido escuchada, pequeño Rin. Te brindaré mi ayuda.

"De... ¿De verdad? " su colita se irguió para comenzarse a mover con alegría "¿Lo harás un gato?"

─Te haré un humano, hijo del reino animal. Te otorgaré la libertad de estar a su lado por un tiempo y acomodaré tu vida para que te puedas acercar. Pero has nacido en esta especie y así morirás también. Tu cuerpo humano desaparecerá cuando él te toque. Y tu memoria se marchará en el acto.

"¿Me convertiré en espuma? " exclamó, sentándose frente a la diosa, quien lo miró con burla.

─No eres una sirena, felino estúpido.

SSSSS

Haru observó el cielo con preocupación. Su gatito había desaparecido el día anterior y no lo había encontrado, aunque había buscado arduamente. Volvió la vista a la pizarra justo en el momento en que el estudiante transferido entraba. Era extraño que alguien entrara semanas después de reinicio de cursos, encima más raro aún que era mitad del ciclo escolar. Frunció el ceño internamente. Era tan... rojo.

─Mi nombre es Rin ─murmuró. Sus ojos del color de la sangre se clavaron en Haruka. Sonrió amablemente. Al pelinegro esa sonrisa afilada no le recordaba nada, pero esa mirada cálida ya la había sentido.

─ ¿Apellido? ─el pelirrojo apretó los labios.

Maldita sea. La diosa no le había mencionado que debía tener un apellido. En su mente maquinó un plan con rapidez.

─Ma...Matsu... ¡oka Rin! ─sonrió por su creación, pero la maestra no le dio crédito por ello.

─Oka Rin... Bien, aún no te tengo en la lista de alumnos, iré a corregirlo de inmediato. Toma asiento, donde quieras.

¿Donde él quisiera? Observó con esperanza hacia Haru y, como si hubiese sido planeado por la diosa, ahí cerca había un pupitre sin un humano molesto arriba. Caminó rígidamente. La noche anterior había sido advertido sobre eso de bambolear la cadera. No se hacía si era un chico. Tampoco era muy fácil de evitar. Había aprendido a mantenerse en pie y caminar la noche anterior, bajo burlas sutiles de la diosa. Pero el vaivén de sus caderas había sido serio. Él... caminaba con cautela y elegancia mientras su cadera se movía rítmicamente. Como un gato. Y eso no estaba bien si iba a ser un humano.

Con la misma lentitud se sentó en el pupitre a un lado de Haruka. Por suerte la diosa le había otorgado la capacidad de hablar bien, leer y escribir. No llevaba libros más que una libreta que había encontrado en la calle y un lápiz con muy poca punta. Pero aún así sonrió. Los dioses lo habían escogido para el milagro y lo habían bendecido con un cuerpo humano temporal, una pequeña casa en la arboleda de Iwatobi y el uniforme de verano. Además de haberle dado un puesto en la clase de su querido Haru.

Makoto se volteó en cuanto la maestra se fue y sonrió amigablemente.

─Hola. Soy Tachibana Makoto. Es un gusto, Oka-kun ─Rin quiso gruñir, pero en cambio solo salió un chasquido de su boca. Giró el rostro para ocultar su sorpresa por su propia acción.

─Solo Rin.

─Entonces, llámame solo Makoto. Él es Nanase Haruka ─el pelirrojo sintió un vuelco en el corazón y observó al ojiazul con interés.

─Hola ─murmuró Rin, sintiendo calor en las mejillas.

El moreno lo analizó brevemente. Frunció el ceño en su interior, reconociendo aquél tono de cabello y aquellos ojos, aunque no lo ubicó. Estiró un brazo y fue a tocar el brazalete en la muñeca de Rin, por él reconocía aquella muñequera, pues en realidad era un collar. El mismo que le había puesto a su gato.

La respiración del pelirrojo se cortó mientras se quedaba rígido en su lugar. Acto seguido se alejó de la mano del pelinegro. Se acomodó el cabello detrás de la oreja y sonrió con nerviosismo.

─ Mi no... Nombre es Rin. Es un gusto, conocerte...

Haruka, ocultando su sorpresa por lo que había estado por hacer, asintió antes de volverse a la ventana, había muchas muñequeras iguales. Era una coincidencia.

Rin miró el techo sin mirarlo realmente. Dirigía la vista hacia los dioses en una súplica silenciosa. Era muy peligroso.

El tiempo pasaba demasiado lento. Iban en el tercer periodo y el pelirrojo quería estirarse. Correr un rato. Y jugar. Porque, si bien su cuerpo era el de un humano, su interior era como un gato. Hizo un puño con la mano y se talló el ojo mientras bostezaba.

¡Demonios! La maestra no paraba de hablar sobre cosas que él simplemente no entendía ¡Y tampoco quería entenderlo!

Su estómago gruño un rato después y Rin lo cubrió con sus manos mientras fruncía el ceño. No tenía comida. Ni dinero.

Resignado, se dejó caer sobre la mesa del banco y suspiró. Iba a ser un día muy largo. Sonrió. Pero Haruka lo valía.

Aún así, no entendía como los humanos soportaban tantas horas en un solo lugar. Él solo tenía ganas de hacerse bolita y dormir. Bostezó en un sonido agudo que llamó la atención de Haruka.

Sus ojos azules analizaban a Rin con minuciosidad. Había algo extraño en él, pero no sabía qué.

Suspiró y regresó la vista hacia la ventana. Todo era muy aburrido.

SSSSS

Los días pasaron rápidamente a pesar de que para Rin las clases eran una tortura. Sin embargo, había hecho amistad con Makoto y eso significaba que Haru estaba más cerca.

Después del tercer día en esa preparatoria, Rin no tuvo problemas para alimentarse. Varias chicas le llevaban una caja de almuerzo, el pelirrojo pensaba que eran subordinadas de la diosa, por lo que las tomaba con amabilidad.

Por alguna extraña razón, todos podían tocarle. Pero... ¿entonces por qué él no? Bueno, tampoco es que Haruka hubiese hecho el intento de hacerlo nuevamente, cosa que de cierta manera molestaba a Rin. Es decir... le había dado un nombre y ahora se desentendía de él.

Había pasado un mes desde el milagro, pero para Rin no había pasado nada. El tiempo a lado de la persona a quien más amaba pasaba rápidamente, por lo que parecía que apenas llevaba días con él.

Ese día, todos estaban sentados en el patio debido a que alguien había cerrado su salón. Rin se encontraba adormecido en el piso, pues una chica le acariciaba el cabello mientras hablaba de solo Dios sabe qué. Haru se sentía extraño al ver esa imagen. No le agradaba. Le causaba un sentimiento amargo en el pecho. Observó a Makoto y, en un intento de llamarle la atención al chico que se comportaba como un gato, dijo:

─ ¿Me acompañarás hoy? ─el castaño soltó el aire y negó.

─No. Tengo que quedarme después del club para arreglar algunas cosas... Por cierto... Rin... ─la mirada del ojiverde cambió a una nerviosa. El pelirrojo lo fulminaba con aquellos ojos carmesí, sentía envidia de lo cerca que el castaño podía estar de Haruka, ya que él no podía hacerlo─ Eh... ¿Vendrás al club hoy?

─Sí ─escupió. No podía permitir que Makoto tuviera ventaja con su Haru. Ya había dejado que pasaran mucho tiempo juntos en aquél club. Sin contar que habían pasado muchísimo más tiempo cuando él no era un humano. Debía hacer su entrada.

Un pequeño gato negro con ojos azules se acercó con cautela a Rin. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño y lo alejó. Se olvidaba de que era ese tipo de temporada. Ojalá los dioses le hubieran quitado la esencia de gato.

"¡Ya tengo pareja, idiota!" Gritó mentalmente mientras seguía apartando al pobre gato que no parecía divertirse "Además, ¡soy un chico!"

"No hueles así" lo escuchó murmurar. Rin abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ¿podía comunicarse con otros gatos con la mente? Quizá simplemente era el hecho de que él era uno "Te buscaré cuando abandones ese cuerpo"

─No, vete ─masculló tomando al gato y dándole media vuelta, incitándole a marcharse. Malditos gatos caprichosos. Al menos cuando él era un gato era bastante humilde.

─Puede acompañarte Rin, ¿no? ─musitó la chica.

─ ¡Puedo ir contigo! ─asintió frenéticamente. Haru observó al pelirrojo y asintió.

─Bien.

─Bueno... Ya es hora de salir. Así que nos vamos. Adiós, Aki-chan.

─Que tengan buen día ─musitó la chica, revolvió el cabello de Rin y se marchó.

Los chicos se levantaron para caminar fuera de la escuela. Se dirigieron a paso lento hacia su antiguo club de natación. El ISC era un edificio viejo que había cerrado recientemente, pero una de sus piscinas aún estaba limpia y llena. Ellos sospechaban que alguien la mantenía así, pero no importaba. Rin había estado en ese edificio abandonado muchas veces. De hecho, lo había mantenido calientito el invierno pasado.

Se sentó junto a la pared y observó a los chicos desvestirse y lanzarse al agua. Pegó las rodillas a su pecho y suspiró. Él quisiera nadar tan bien como aquellos dos. Pero entrar a una piscina no era algo que le agradase en demasía. Luchaba contra su instinto cada mañana cuando tenía que darse un baño. Apenas soportaba tener que lavarse las manos antes de comer y después de ir al baño.

Se regañó a sí mismo. Antes había negado a ir con ellos a nadar por miedo al agua, pero ahora se arrepentía. Sus ojos disfrutaron el torso desnudo de Haruka. Sonrió sutilmente y se acercó un poco más, en un intento de ver mejor.

─ ¿No entrarás, Rin? ─el aludido negó. Makoto sonrió amablemente─ No te gusta mucho el agua, ¿verdad?

─Eh... No sé nadar.

─Oh, bueno... Quizá Haru pueda enseñarte, ¿No, Haru? ─ En ese momento, el pelinegro había subido a la superficie. Sus ojos azules evaluaron a Rin con cautela y asintió.

─Podría nadar bien.

─ ¡Bien! Ya le enseñarás luego. Ahora... se ha hecho tarde y debo irme. Ustedes también. Tienen que pegar los carteles antes de que oscurezca.

─ ¡Entendido! ¡Vamos, Haru!

Minutos después, ambos veían a Makoto marcharse. Haru se aferró a la correa de su mochila y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta. Rin lo siguió, ansioso por saber que iban a hacer.

La respuesta surgió cuando el pelinegro sacó un montón de hojas y cinta adhesiva. Pegó uno de los papeles a un poste dentro del parque. Rin sintió su corazón daba un vuelco.

En aquél cartel, su foto felina aparecía en grande junto a una breve descripción suya y letras grandes que ponían "Se busca". Debajo se encontraba el nombre del pelinegro y su número telefónico.

Bajó la mirada y siguió a Haru mientras éste ponía otro de los papeles.

─ ¿No se perdió hace mucho? ─preguntó en voz baja. Haru lo observó y le pasó los papeles.

─Lo quiero. Solo me falta de buscar en esta zona. Aquí no pegué ningún cartel.

─Solo es un gato.

─Sí, pero es mi gato.

Rin hubiera ronroneado de seguir siendo uno de esos felinos, pero se limitó a sonrojarse y apartar la vista. Haru lo observó con un poco de interés. Seguía pensando que había algo extraño en ese chico al que le gustaba ser abrazado y que disfrutaba que le acariciasen el cabello. Claro, Rin jamás lo había dejado tocarlo, no se lo decía abiertamente, pero la manera en que se alejaba cuando él se acercaba era suficiente. Aún así, le gustaba aquella forma de ser. Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

El pelirrojo esperó a que Haru se alejara para arrancar el cartel y guardárselo en el bolso. Ese pelinegro no encontraría a su gato nunca, porque él planeaba seguir siendo un humano.

Y las cosas siguieron así, Haru ponía y Rin quitaba, hasta que los carteles se acabaron. El pelinegro se sentía algo satisfecho, pues procuraba que su gatito pelirrojo fuese encontrado por alguna buena persona que le llamase para entregarlo. Rin se sentía culpable.

Se sentaron en una banca del parque, con una distancia bien calculada por Rin. El silencio no era para nada incómodo. Ambos disfrutaban de la presencia del otro sin musitar palabra alguna. El atardecer daba su inicio cuando Haru se dignó a mirar al pelirrojo. Rin sonreía inconscientemente.

Pensaba que era una especie de elegido. Sus deseos habían sido escuchados y le habían otorgado la oportunidad de estar cerca de Haruka, a quien amaba incluso si las leyes de la naturaleza lo impedían. Aún si era el único ser humano que no podía tocarlo, aún si una relación con él era imposible, Rin estaba contento.

El pelinegro observaba un pequeño insecto que había trepado en el brazo de Rin. Lo veía mientras éste escalaba por la piel del pelirrojo sin que éste se diera cuenta. Era una arañita. Haru alzó la mano y fue a quitarla cuando Rin al fin volteó. Saltó de la banca sin pensarlo y cayó al piso con la mirada clavada en Haruka y la respiración entrecortándosele por la sorpresa.

Pero el azul en los ojos del pelinegro se volvió frío. Pero no observaba a Rin. Estaba mirando los carteles arrugados que habían salido de su mochila. Tomó uno y lo abrió, encontrándose con el cartel que había pegado en todos lados. No era idiota. Lo comprendió de inmediato y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse.

─Haru... Espera, yo...

─Cállate, Rin. Incluso si es estúpido buscar un gato perdido por tanto tiempo, tú no tienes el derecho de joderme de ésta manera ─escupió antes de darse media vuelta e irse.

El pelirrojo se levantó de inmediato y lo persiguió, intentando arreglar las cosas. No podía enojarse por eso. No cuando lo único que siempre serían capaz de ser era solo amigos. No cuando la fuerza divina había puesto su vida como humano en el borde de un acantilado y un simple roce de Haru podía hacer que todo terminase.

─Déjame explicarte... Yo...

─ ¿Tú qué? ─gritó el pelinegro con exasperación─ Desde que llegaste no has hecho más que seguirnos a Makoto y a mí. Y lo acepté. Te consideré uno de mis amigos. Tú sabías lo importante que algo como pegar estúpidos carteles para encontrar a mi gato era para mí. Te he soportado demasiado. Incluso el que sea solo a mí a quien le impidas tocarte, por más mínimo. Estoy cansado de ti.

─Haru... Yo en verdad... ─entonces sucedió. El pelinegro se dio la vuelta y Rin decidió que en ese juego todos la pasarían mal. Estaba torturándose a sí mismo y arrastraba a Haruka, quien se había encariñado con su versión gatuna.

Cuando tomó su mano, sintió un cosquilleo en el cuerpo entero. Haru lo observó, calmándose. Rin llevó la mano contraria a su pecho y sonrió con tristeza.

─Me gustas, Haru. Desde siempre. Lamento que la hayas pasado tan mal buscándome. Quisiera pedirte que no lo hagas más ─el pelinegro ahogó un grito de sorpresa cuando un par de orejas emergieron entre el cabello de Rin. Luego fue testigo de una colita pelirroja meneándose atrás del ojicarmín─. Espero que algún día encuentres a alguien que te haga feliz como tú me hiciste a mí ─quitó el brazalete de su muñeca y la puso en la mano de Haru─. Te amo.

─ ¿Rin? ─el atardecer llegó a su fin, dando paso al oscuro anochecer. El rostro de Haru se iluminó cuando el pelirrojo sonrió antes de desaparecer.

Su corazón latía fuertemente. Buscó a Rin con la mirada, eso era demasiado irreal. El pelirrojo no podía desaparecer así. Era imposible. Un maullido llamó su atención.

Un pequeño gato pelirrojo, su gato, se lamía una patita. Haru jadeó, haciendo que el animal subiese la mirada. Al ver al mayor, el miedo lo invadió. El gatito echó a correr lleno de terror, incapaz de reconocer el rostro que una vez había amado.

Y a pesar de que Haru gritó su nombre, el gato que juró un día responder a su llamado no volvió a aparecer.

Los meses pasaron lentamente. Para los demás, jamás había existido un estudiante transferido. Pero la vida de Haru se había convertido en una rutina. Estudiaba, llegaba a casa y se sentaba frente al teléfono, esperando que alguien llamara para entregarle a su pequeño gato, Rin. Observaba la muñequera de la que un pequeño dije de tiburón colgaba, con nostalgia mientras su esperanza desaparecía poco a poco.

Pero un día, el teléfono sonó.

Haru caminó hacia el parque, intentando no emocionarse. Se detuvo cuando lo vio. Un chico que usaba un pantalón negro ajustado, una sudadera gris y una gorra bajo la capucha. En su regazo, un pequeño gato rojo jugaba con los dedos del chico. Movía la cola de un lado a otro mientras el desconocido lo acariciaba. Maullaba tiernamente.

─Ese... mi gato... ─pronunció a duras penas. El chico asintió, levantándose y cargando al gato con una mano. Se sacó la capucha, dejando que la gorra cayera al piso. Su rostro quedó descubierto. A Haru le dio un vuelco el corazón mientras el chico sacaba una hoja de su sudadera y la extendía. Era su cartel.

─Lo sé. Y me ha parecido una mala broma. En venganza, le he puesto Haruka a mi gato ─una vez dicho esto, un pequeño gato negro de ojos azules apareció, llevaba la gorra entre sus dientes.

─No entiendo ─el chico entregó al pequeño gato rojo y sonrió. Haru lo tomó y observó la mano extendida del desconocido.

─Mucho gusto.

Los ojos de Haru su llenaron de lágrimas.

─Mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _¡Hola! Gracias por leer._

 _Primero que nada, gracias por sus Review. Sé que el pasado fue un Shot con un Haru muy romántico y, precisamente por ello, vine a aclarar algo: En cierta parte del escrito, menciona que Haru era diferente por la noche. Esa fue la mini justificación para sus acciones:P_

 _Tardé mucho en publicar porque... bueno, me encantó escribir esto. Y con mi oso polar fangirleando... En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi. Si leyeron el Disclaimer, se habrán dado cuenta de que es un TwoShot, por lo tanto, tiene una continuación. Sé que la semana RinHaruRin está por acabar, y ¿qué? De todas maneras, seguiré publicando OneShots :'3 ¡Nos vemos!_


	3. Gato Negro

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free!_ _Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Frío y no tan frío

 **Subtítulo: TwoShot** Gato Negro

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Gato Negro**

"Malditos humanos" musitó con odio mientras, sentado en una rama de un cerezo cercano a la preparatoria de Iwatobi, observaba a un pelinegro ignorar a un hermoso gatito rojo. Su colita se movió con odio mientras se preparaba para atacar.

Ese gato rojo le encantaba. No sabía por qué, pero adoraba su pelo flameante y sus ojos, que eran como esas piedras preciosas... ¿Cómo era que se llamaban? Ah, rubíes.

En fin, le encantaba todo en aquél gato. En especial la forma en que intentaba seducir a ese humano. Aunque debía admitir que era estúpido de su parte, pues un humano jamás podría estar con un gato.

Pero, a pesar de ello, su corazoncito se estrujó al ver que el humano por fin hacía caso al pequeño acosador rojo. El idiota había estirado la mano y ahora el gato se encargaba de embarrarle su esencia en una muestra de cariño. Entonces el pelinegro cargó al pequeño rojo.

¡Pero si eso era secuestro!

Olvidándose de atacar, bajó del árbol. No podía llamar a la policía, eso era demasiado estúpido. Había visto miles de programas en televisiones de casas en donde había parado a comer y definitivamente no debía avisar a la policía de inmediato. Esperaría a que lo llamaran y...

¡No tenía un celular!

Intentó llamar la atención del otro gato, pero éste se revolcaba feliz entre los brazos del mayor. Soltó un suspiro. Sí, quizá era el único gato que consideraba secuestro el ser adoptado. Se acarició la cabeza con una patita y echó a andar en dirección al templo. Ahí siempre le ponían un poco de agua y comida además de una caja para dormir.

Subía los escalones al dichoso templo cuando lo vio. Un humano que vestía de un pantalón negro azuloso y una camiseta negra con rosa en los bordes. Sus ojos eran de un color carmesí y su cabello algo bermellón. En sí, era un humano rojo.

"Quizá los gatos tienen su versión humana" murmuró maravillado. El chico lo volteó a ver y apretó los labios. Miró a todos lados antes de acercársele "¿No eres muy indeciso?"

–Hola, gato.

"Hola, humano" contestó. El mayor se agachó hasta sentarse en el escalón y le acarició la cabeza.

– ¿Ibas al templo también? –no esperó respuesta alguna, tomó al gatito entre sus brazos y se levantó para continuar la subida.

"Gracias por llevarme" musitó el gato, ronroneando muy a su pesar.

El pelirrojo le acariciaba las orejas con ternura, adormeciéndolo. Era una sensación muy buena. Cerró los ojos hasta que el frío lo invadió, pues el humano lo había dejado en el piso de nuevo.

–Listo, ve y haz lo que quieras.

Esa fue la última vez que vio a ese humano, pues él regresó a su hogar y el gato no tuvo tiempo de despedirse. Lo lamentó un poco. Había sido el único humano que no le hablaba como si le costase entender las palabras. O que no hacía un horrendo tono agudo en un intento de causarle ternura.

Lo que más le había gustado eran sus colmillos de depredador. Eran simplemente increíbles...

Pero, ese día, una luz hizo brillar sus ojos azules. Trepó a la capilla del templo y observó con asombro la transformación del gato rojo. El felino se había convertido en un clon del otro chico.

Se marchó, molesto.

No quería ver aquella atrocidad. Fuera de lo increíble y milagroso que esa transformación había sido, el gato rojo se había decidido a los humanos sobre su misma especie. Y eso le molestaba.

Había desperdiciado una de sus siete vidas -aunque era solo un decir- en intentar llamarle la atención. No desperdiciaría más.

Con el paso del tiempo, el pequeño gato negro aceptó que el gatito, al que habían llamado Rin, no regresaría fácilmente.

Su vida como gato continuó con normalidad. Incluso llegó a perdonar al gato rojo y, en un intento por regresarlo a la normalidad, le había intentado seducir, pues estaban en esa temporada y sabía que cualquier gata caería fácilmente.

No contaba con que el gato rojo era en realidad un chico. El aroma dulzón de una hembra emanaba de él, ¿cómo podía ser un chico, si ellos emanaban un aroma amargo?

Un poco traumado, decidió no confiar en las palabras de quien había traicionado a su propia especie y continuó con su vida, prometiéndole de una forma brusca que estaría ahí para él cuando el hechizo culminara.

Sus patitas lo llevaron lejos, a un parque que nunca había visto. Y fue allí en donde se encontró con el humano original. Era muy simpático, pero parecía estar algo molesto...

– ¡Rin, espera! –escuchó gritar. Rodó los ojos, ya ni en eso habían tenido originalidad, ya que sabía que el gato rojo y el chico clon se llamaban así. Quizá era el destino.

– ¿Qué quieres? –Vaya, esa actitud le gustaba. Se sentó cerca de ellos, moviendo la cola con interés.

–Lo siento –murmuró la chica. El pelirrojo suspiró–. Es solo que él es más...

–Escucha. No me interesa, ¿sí? Terminamos y ya está. Ahórrate las explicaciones y desaparece de mi vista.

"¡Así se hace, Rin real! No te dejes pisotear" murmuró el gato, molesto por lo que sea que pudo haber dicho aquella estúpida chica, golpeando el suelo con su patita.

– ¡Entonces decidí bien al...!

–Dios... Que me dejes tranquilo. No me interesa saber si elegiste bien, cuantas veces lo pensaste o el "soy yo, no tú" ¿Comprendes? Será la misma mierda al final, así que mejor cállate y vete.

–Jamás me habías tratado así.

– ¿Quieres que te trate como una princesa después de que me engañaste?

–Pero... Rin...

El chico se puso los auriculares, ignorando los llamados de la chica. Quizá debió hacer eso mucho antes. Suspiró y se alejó, mientras la mujer hacía lo mismo al darse cuenta de que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo.

El gato negro siguió a Rin hasta que éste se sentó en una banca. Frente a él se encontraba un cartel algo viejo. Lo recogió y bufó. Un gato pelirrojo con su nombre.

El pequeño gato negro se subió a la silla. Era un gato y quizá no lo hacía tan bien como los perros, pero aún así había detectado la tristeza que envolvía al chico rojo. Se sentó en su regazo, embriagándose del mismo sentimiento. Lo miró a los ojos, observando como estos se llenaban de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a acariciarle el lomo.

Gotas saladas se deslizaron por las mejillas de aquél chico que había estado a la defensiva minutos atrás. El gato negro se alzó en sus patas traseras, apoyándose en el pecho de Rin, y le limpió las lágrimas con su patita delantera. El pelirrojo rió.

–No hagas eso. Tienes las patas sucias.

"Pues ya no llores" musitó. El pelirrojo suspiró y miró al cielo mientras tomaba las patitas del gato.

– ¿No crees que las mujeres son un problema? Simplemente no logro entenderlas. Es decir... Bueno, ellas dicen que soy un inmaduro... ¿No te pasa eso con alguna gatita? –el pequeño felino asintió mentalmente.

"Sí, mi gata tiene problemas de identidad y se cree un chico. También se hizo un humano igualito a ti" masculló. Rin rió al escuchar aquel furioso maullido.

–Bien... Es la segunda vez que te veo, ¿no? ¿Será el destino? –El chico le rascó la oreja mientras comenzaba a ronronear– ¿Quieres irte conmigo?

"Sí, si dejas de llorar" maulló en afirmativa antes de estirarse y lamerle la mejilla.

– ¿No te parece un mal chiste? –Murmuró mientras señalaba el cartel– Debería llamarte Haruka, en venganza.

"¿No es algo tonto? " musitó ladeando la cabeza.

–Quizá sea algo tonto... pero de todas formas es un lindo nombre...

"¿Me entiendes? Si es así, entonces te diré... Quiero llamarme..."

–Bien, Haruka será –el gato, con un suspiro, maulló en afirmativa–. Mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin, solo para que sepas.

Y los días de ambos cambiaron. Rin asistía a una preparatoria privada. Al pequeño Haru le parecía que la Academia Samezuka era demasiado grande. Pero no importaba.

Por primera vez, no llamó secuestro al hecho de que un humano lo cargase y lo llevase a su casa. Le gustaba ese pelirrojo que desafiaba las reglas anti mascotas al meterlo en su habitación.

– ¿Estás bien con esto? Porque no podrás salir al menos de que yo te saque.

Era hora de sentar cabeza, así que el gato negro, en respuesta, subió a la cama inferior de la litera y se acomodó ahí. Rin sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Los días pasaron rápidamente. El pequeño Haru no se sentía a gusto con el compañero del pelirrojo, un peliplateado gritón que no paraba de repetir "senpai" todo el tiempo. Pero iba a aguantarlo, por Rin. Solía escabullirse a la cama del mayor al anochecer y jugar con el por las tardes. Comía de dos a tres veces al día y el ojicarmín lo escondía en su maleta para que pudiera acompañarlo a nadar.

A diferencia de cualquier otro gato, al pequeño Haru le gustaba el agua. Se bañaba tres veces a la semana y Rin lo dejaba entrar con él cuando iban a cambiar el agua de la piscina. A pesar de que eso lo hacían cada dos semanas, a veces tres.

Un día, decidieron ir a pasear. El pequeño Haruka guió al pelirrojo hacia el parque cercano. Pasearon un rato y el mayor llegó a comprarle una crepa dulce. Lo agradeció internamente, pues sabía que a Rin no le agradaban las cosas dulces. Se sentaron en una banca y comieron tranquilamente.

Sin embargo, él sabía que Rin se sentía algo solo. Y el hecho de que hubiese pasado todo el día con él lo comprobaba. Se bajó de la banca y salió corriendo, sabiendo que el mayor se limitaría a esperarlo.

Buscaría algo que hiciese feliz a Rin.

La respuesta llegó a él cuando escuchó un maullido. Subió la vista. Sus ojos se iluminaron. Era el gato, Rin. Había vuelto.

"No te quedes mirando. Ayúdame a bajar de aquí" chilló el felino, sus pequeñas uñas estaban aferradas a la rama en donde se encontraba.

"¿Y cómo se supone que haré eso?"

"¡No lo sé y no me importa! ¡Bájame!"

"¿Cómo subiste?"

"¿Y eso importa? Sólo debes... traer una escalera o algo" musitó nervioso. Haru bufó y se sentó para lamerse una patita con tranquilidad "Bien, bien. Yo vi una ardilla y me pareció divertido seguirla. Estaba muy metido en mi papel y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba acá y no sé cómo bajar" admitió avergonzado. Haru asintió, satisfecho, antes de dar media vuelta y echar a andar "¡Hey!"

"Voy por la escalera" dicho esto, se echó a correr en dirección a Rin.

Su mente se iluminó. Era tan inteligente. Si Rin gato y él tenían a su "yo" humano, la situación debía ser la misma. Algo sobre un hilo rojo...

Tomó uno de los carteles

Se trepó a Rin, quien se había puesto la gorra y la capucha de su sudadera, para mostrarle el papel con urgencia. Se bajó de la banca nuevamente y lo incitó a seguirlo.

– ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? –el gato asintió.

Rin se levantó y siguió a su mascota. Se sentía estúpido. Los gatos no hablaban. Idiota de él. El pequeño Haru maulló y señaló hacia arriba con la cabeza. El pelirrojo alzó la mirada justo cuando se escuchaba otro maullido.

"¡Gracias!"

Un gato rojo cayó en su rostro y lo hizo tambalearse hacia atrás. Lo tomó por el torso y lo bajó.

–Demonios... ¿es el gato de la foto? –El felino negro se pegó al pelirrojo y maulló– Me volveré loco. Estoy hablándole a los gatos...

El pequeño gato rojo celebraba su victoria lamiendo su propia patita cuando Rin lo cargó y comenzó a caminar.

Su corazoncito latió, gustoso de la calidez humana. Se sentía bien, a pesar de que él no recordaba a aquél que le dio el nombre.

– ¿Sí? Disculpe... Nanase Haruka, encontré a su gato en el parque cercano a la Academia Samezuka –el felino lo observó con curiosidad–. Bien, esperaré –musitó el pelirrojo antes de colgar–. Vaya que estabas perdido, ¿eh? Haru, anda, que se nos hará tarde.

Los minutos pasaban mientras el gatito rojo jugaba con Rin en su regazo. El pequeño Haru estaba cansado, por lo que se había escondido bajo la banca para dormitar. Una respiración agitada lo hizo asomar la cabecita entre las piernas de Rin. Suspiró. Era el otro Haru. Se veía sorprendido y podía olfatear los nervios, aunque los perros se habrían dado cuenta más rápido... Tch. Estúpidos perros.

–Ese... mi gato... –Escuchó decir. Bufó internamente y observó a su dueño levantarse.

"Hey, qué simpático sujeto" murmuró el gato rojo.

"Cállate, no caigas por él otra vez" dijo el felino negro desde la oscuridad de la sombra de la banda.

"¿No dijiste que mi pareja eres tú? Aunque es extraño... No hueles a hembra"

"Bueno, pues tú sí. Limítate a tu destino"

Rin se sacó la capucha, dejando que la gorra cayera al piso y su rostro quedara al descubierto. El pelinegro frente a él sintió un cosquilleo recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el pelirrojo le mostraba su cartel.

–Lo sé. Y me ha parecido una mala broma. En venganza, le he puesto Haruka a mi gato –el gato negro sintió que era su momento de aparecer, pues conocía a Rin y sabía que le gustaba ser dramático. Tomo la gorra entre sus dientes y se sentó a su lado.

–No entiendo –el ojicarmín entregó al pequeño gato rojo y sonrió. Haru lo tomó y observó la mano extendida del chico frente a él.

–Mucho gusto –musitó y observó, extrañado, como los ojos azules del chico se llenaban de lágrimas–. Mi nombre es Matsuoka Rin.

Quizá era obra de destino o un milagro de los dioses. Nadie lo sabía. Pero de lo que sí estaban conscientes era que, desde ese día, un lazo se creó. Haru pidió a Rin su número de contacto con una excusa cualquiera. El pelirrojo aceptó darlo fingiendo haberse tragado la farsa. Se mantuvieron en contacto y, con el paso de los días, Rin se armó de valor y fue a casa de Haruka.

El pequeño gato negro se sentía emocionado. Por fin podía estar con su propio Rin. Aunque ya no estaban en ese tipo de temporada y el ansia había disminuido.

Por su parte, el pelirrojo sentía su corazón latir rápida y fuertemente dentro de su pecho mientras tocaba la puerta de Nanase.

El pelinegro abrió, con los nervios a flor de piel. No había dicho nada y aún no terminaba de aceptarlo. Pero ese chico le gustaba. Independientemente de lo que una vez su propio gato le había hecho sentir alguna vez -y se creía patético por ello.

El gato pelirrojo iba a seguir siendo dramático. Se sentó en un escalón y, con un movimiento de pata, acomodó su collar de tiburón. Lamió su patita en cuanto la puerta dejó que el gato Haru entrara. Se sentía el centro del mundo, y sabía que el gato negro era consciente.

Pero Haru iba a hacerse de rogar. Acompaño al Rin real hacia la salita junto al Haru real y se sentó a su lado mientras su dueño lo acariciaba.

–Participamos juntos en una competencia, hace años –decía Rin.

–Debí haber ganado –murmuró el otro. El pelirrojo asintió.

–Siempre he querido nadar contigo de nuevo, pero nunca te encontré y no recordaba tu nombre.

"Haru, mírame a mí y no a él" mascullaba el gato rojo, dando vueltas alrededor del gato negro "A mí, a mí, a mí" se pegó a él, acariciándolo con su propio pelaje y enredándole la cola en la cabeza.

"No. Tienes collar y no eres digno. Yo soy un gato libre"

"Pero si vives encerrado y solo sales con Rin... No eres libre"

"Rin y yo somos libres. Sin collares ni ataduras"

"Pero tu Rin quiere a mi Haru. Solo míralos, no seas tonto"

"Y lo acepto. Pero no te acepto a ti" gruñó. Bien era sabido que las gatas preferían a los gatos rudos.

"Anda" ronroneó Rin. Se sentó frente a él y le lamió la nariz antes de comenzar a frotar su cabeza con la contraria "Haru... a mí"

–Entonces... Podemos ir a nadar juntos algún día –musitó Haruka en tono indiferente. Rin desvió la mirada.

–Sí, claro... Es decir, sería bueno mostrarte que tan bueno soy –El gato negro lo volteó a ver, incrédulo. Eso había sonado tan mal– nadando, claramente.

"Tu Rin solo está metiendo la pata" musitó el gatito rojo. Haru asintió.

"Sí. Él es de hablar y luego pensar"

– ¿Quieres ver una película, Rin? Renté algunas el otro día.

–Claro.

Dios, estaba tan avergonzado. No tenía nada que decir, los nervios le afectaban la capacidad de pensar y sentía que su corazón saldría de su pecho. Siguió a Haru hasta su habitación, para estar un poco más cómodos. Aunque aquello se sentía aún peor.

¡Era una maldita colegiala!

Se sentó frente a la cama y esperó a que Haru pusiera el televisor para alzar la vista. Los gatitos estaban ahí. Maullando. Se sonrojó. El pequeño Rin de Haru parecía intentar llamarle la atención a su gato negro. Le lamía la carita y se restregaba contra él mientras ronroneaba. Su pequeño Haru pareció hartarse de su propia seriedad y comenzó a hacer lo propio. Puso su patita negra en el lomo de Rin y lo tiró para acariciarle la barriga con la cabeza.

–Pudor –escuchó decir a Haruka mientras lanzaba una almohada hacia los gatos, que se separaron de inmediato.

"Ya quisieras ser tratado tan bien por un Rin" murmuró el gato negro, subiéndose al regazo de su dueño "Humano celoso"

–Le compré algo a tu gato, Rin.

– ¿Ah? ¿Qué cosa? –preguntó el aludido. Haru sacó un paquetito de su bolsillo y lo abrió para entregarle el objeto al pelirrojo. Quien sonrió ampliamente y tomó a su gato.

–Un collar con un delfín, para mini Haru –murmuró el otro mientras Rin terminaba de amarrarlo.

–Listo... Gracias, Ha... –su frase se vio interrumpida cuando unos labios se toparon con los suyos. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, pero los cerró inmediatamente, dejándose besar por el pelinegro.

El gato de Rin, inquieto, maulló en voz alta. Pero el felino rojo lo empujó suavemente con su cabeza y le mordió el collar.

"La libertad de tu Rin no está disponible hasta nuevo aviso, al igual que la tuya" ronroneó "Ah, y puedes recoger tu dignidad allá afuera" se acostó y recargó la cabeza sobre sus patitas "Me dio sueño"

"A mí también" declaró el otro, dándose por vencido. Se acercó a Rin y acomodó su cabecita sobre el cuello contrario. Ronroneó suavemente, provocando que el pelirrojo emitiese el mismo sonido. Cerraron los ojos.

–Rin...

–Haru, ¿qué...?

Se armó de valor. No podía perder a alguien querido de nuevo. No iba a dejarlo olvidar. Rin ocupaba su corazón y se encargaría de ocupar el contrario. Inhaló profundamente y clavó la mirada en aquellos rubíes ilusionados.

–Me gustas.

Fin.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _¡Gracias por leer y por sus Reviews! Esta es la continuación (y también la parte final) del TwoShot anterior "Gato Rojo". Espero que disfruten leyendo así como yo disfruté escribiéndolo._

 _¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	4. La leyenda de la Navidad

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Frío y no tan frío

 **Subtítulo:** La leyenda de la Navidad

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **La leyenda de la navidad**

Es posible que muchas de las personas supiesen sobre ello. Quizá era imposible que no lo hiciesen. Pero, ¿qué más daba? Sabía que la probabilidad de que la gente pensase en aquello como verdadero era relativamente baja.

Además, si consideraba el hecho de que la mayoría de las personas pasaban ese tiempo con su familia... Entonces sí, él podría tener su oportunidad.

Una chaqueta negra, abrigadora, sobre una camisa de manga larga cualquiera. Un pantalón ajustado del mismo color, un poco frío, pero atractivo. Una bufanda café, mejor una roja. Un gorro de lana rojo con motivos de copos de nieve, por la época. Unos tenis blancos. La colonia con el mejor olor que había en la perfumería cercana. Sus mechones acomodados perfectamente, aunque su peinado era el mismo de siempre. Sus dientes limpios, relucientes. Aliento a menta, aunque quizá comería una fresa. Todo estaba bien.

Lo único malo era... Su sonrojo. Sus nervios a flor de piel. La mirada brillante y la sonrisa de idiota.

Bueno, estaba bien ilusionarse, pero... ¡Demonios! No tenía que parecer tan ilusionado...

De igual manera, eso no importó. Con un grito, Nitori dio aviso a Rin de que se hacía tarde. El pelirrojo agradeció varias veces antes de tomar su cartera y las llaves de su cuarto para salir corriendo por el pasillo.

Su corazón estaba acelerado, y no exactamente por estar corriendo.

Ese era el día. Nochebuena. La leyenda decía que, sí te declarabas esa noche, tus sentimientos serían aceptados y tendrías una vida feliz con tu pareja.

Y Rin quería declararse.

Quizá estaba mal que no tuviese la suficiente confianza como para hacerlo sin la ayuda milagrosa que los dioses proporcionaban en esa fecha. Sin embargo, no era que Rin tuviese poca confianza en sí mismo. Lo que en realidad sucedía, era que estaba enamorado de otro chico. Por eso necesitaba ayuda. Confiaba en él, pero quizá el otro chico...

Y para acabar con su suerte, ese chico era Haru.

Así que, efectivamente, Rin tenía razones para acudir al milagro de la fecha santa de los cristianos.

La navidad no era algo que se celebrara con esmero en Japón. Ellos eran budistas. Sin embargo, la tradición estaba y... Bueno, ¿por qué no celebrar? Por ello, su familia -y posiblemente muchas más aunque en otro lugar- se habían reunido en la casa de los Matsuoka y celebraban con una rica cena.

Si las cosas salían bien -y no acababan en un hotel como algunas versiones de la leyenda decían- Rin llevaría a Haru a cenar con ellos. Sabía de sobra que sus padres no irían a visitarle en Navidad, se lo habían dicho al pelinegro quien, en un acto indiferente, lo había comentado a los demás.

También era consciente de que Makoto seguramente había invitado a Haru a cenar con su familia y que posiblemente el ojiazul había aceptado. Por ello había hablado con el castaño, quien había sonreído enternecido, aceptando su sugerencia.

"Si Haru no viene a cenar, ya sabes por qué es. Pero si lo hace... Entonces puedes prestarme tu hombro mañana para llorar" le había dicho el pelirrojo en forma de broma. Aunque quizá era cierto eso de llorar.

Había amado en silencio a Haruka desde hacía tiempo. Era hora de soltarlo y ser feliz. O resignarse de una vez por todas.

Rin llegó a la torre del reloj en el centro de Iwatobi diez minutos antes de la hora acordada. Sus manos estaban congelándose, por lo que decidió intentar templarlas con su aliento y frotarlas. Mientras los minutos corrían, los nervios de Rin iban en aumento.

Quizá había sido muy obvio y Haru no asistiría. Debió haberlo invitado a alguna parte y después ir a la torre.

Quizá Haru en realidad lo odiaba y era por eso que lo trataba con frialdad. Dios, por eso no iría.

Quizá Haru ya tenía una pareja y pasaría con ella toda la noche. Nunca llegaría y Rin caería en depresión.

Quizá...

─Rin... ¿Por qué parece que estás a punto de llorar? ─El corazón del aludido dio un vuelco y la sorpresa lo hizo saltar en su lugar. Haru estaba muy guapo. Bueno, Rin lo veía así, aunque el pelinegro solo vestía un pantalón negro no tan ajustado como el propio, una chaqueta azul que parecía calientita, una bufanda blanca y unas orejeras azules.

─Yo... Eh... ─los nervios hacían que sus manos temblaran. Se mordió el labio. Su mente no reaccionaba, no lograba procesar una respuesta decente y comenzaba a angustiarse. Fue por ello que gritó─ ¡Me gustas! ─Abrió los ojos ampliamente, sus mejillas tornándose rojas, al igual que las de Haru─ Eh... No es que me gustes... Enamorado... Yo... Eh... ¿Quieres ir a cenar a mi casa? Le dije a mi abuela que preparara caballa...

Rin calló. El ceño de Haru estaba fruncido. Parecía muy concentrado en algo. El pelirrojo pensaba que estaba buscando una forma para rechazarlo cortésmente, por lo que se sorprendió cuando una suave risa emanó de la garganta del pelinegro.

─Rin... Si me lo hubieras dicho otro día... La respuesta hubiera sido la misma...

─Entiendo, no voy a molestar...

─También me gustas ─interrumpió el pelinegro. Sonrió levemente y fue a tomar la mano de Rin─. No necesitas la ayuda de los dioses para gustarme.

Los ojos del menor se llenaron de lágrimas, haciendo que el carmín de los mismos brillasen en un tono más hermoso, en opinión de Haruka. El pelinegro se acercó a Rin, acariciándole la mejilla antes de juntar sus labios en un beso casto y suave.

Rin sintió que podía morir. Derretirse en brazos del ojiazul. Sonrió con felicidad antes de abrazarlo con fuerza.

─Anda, Rin... Me asfixias ─el aludido se separó con rapidez.

─Lo siento...

─ ¿Dijiste que había caballa en tu casa?

─ ¡Sí! ¿Te vienes a cenar conmigo? ─el ojiazul se contagió de la sonrisa idiota que había en el rostro de Rin.

─Sí.

La noche era fría, húmeda y nevada. El cielo oscuro y nublado ocultaba las estrellas. El viento golpeaba Iwatobi. Pero Haru y Rin caminaban tomados de la mano, como si lo demás no fuese importante.

Porque era como si solo... Un segundo.

─ ¿Conocías la leyenda? ─cuestionó Rin. El pelinegro negó suavemente.

─Makoto me la contó ayer. Ah. Y me dijo que te diera esto ─tendió un sobre al menor, quien lo tomó y lo abrió con rapidez.

"Feliz Navidad, Rin. De no ser por mí, Haru se abría vestido con lo primero que encontrase en su armario

-Makoto"

─ ¿Escogió tu ropa? ─el contrario se sonrojó.

─Sabía que tú ibas a verte bien. No quería quedarme atrás.

Era como si solo existieran ellos dos.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _Bien... ¡Felices fiestas! Espero que les haya gustado este OneShot. Subiré otro mañana c: ¡Nos vemos!_


	5. Siete minutos

**Disclaimer:** Éste es un fanfic original basado en _Free! Iwatobi Swim Club, Free! Eternal Summer y High Speed!_

Los personajes no son de mi autoría. Pertenecen a las series anime y la novela anteriormente mencionada.

 **Advertencias:** Este fanfic es de temática Yaoi (homosexual). Si no te gusta este género, te recomiendo que no leas.

 **Título:** Frío y no tan frío

Subtítulo: Siete minutos

 **Autor:** MikaShier

 **Personajes principales:** Matsuoka Rin; Nanase Haruka;

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 **Siete minutos**

El viento corría con libertad por las costas de Iwatobi, el mar se mecía lentamente gracias al mismo y el cielo yacía cubierto por las nubes de tormenta.

No había nada navideño en ello.

Tampoco era como si eso importase. De todas formas, él odiaba esa estúpida celebración. Tomó una conchita de mar y la lanzó de regreso a las olas saladas que golpeaban la costa.

Si lo pensaba bien, podía decir que sus navidades eran saladas. En todas ellas, desde hacía cuatro años, llegaba al mar y lloraba en silencio. Sí, su vida era patética. No, no planeaba cambiarlo.

La tristeza no lo abandonaba nunca. Durante todo el año, él parecía un muñeco movido simplemente por los hilos de la vida y el destino. Pateó la arena, furioso. Odiaba el mar. Odiaba el agua.

Sí, odiaba el agua.

Y odiaba el recuerdo de la agonía que sufrió gracias a ella, varios años atrás. Pues fue el agua aquella que desencadenó una serie de consecuencias que él nunca fue capaz de imaginar.

Fue ese mismo día, veinticinco de diciembre, cuatro años atrás, a sus dieciocho años.

Rin se había marchado abruptamente, dejándolo solo y con el corazón hecho pedazos. Y había sido su culpa, pues pese a saber que la celebración -la cena, en sí- era importante para el pelirrojo -porque todo era importante para él- Haru se había metido a la bañera. Sonaba estúpido que Rin se enojase por tal cosa, pero el pelinegro sabía, una vez que lo pensó bien, que fueron una serie de pequeñas cosas lo que hicieron que el menor estallase en furia ese día.

"─ ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ─le había gritado Rin al encontrarlo en la bañera. Haru se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia─ ¡Si ibas a venir a meterte aquí durante toda la cena, entonces no me hubieras invitado!

─Deja de gritar ─había mascullado Haru con tono indiferente. No lo entendía, ¿qué había de malo en darse una ducha? No es como si no hubiesen acabado de comer, porque incluso habían lavado los platos.

─Que... Que deje de gritar ─Rin le pareció indignado. Y con razón, pues el pelirrojo había estado emocionado e incluso le había llevado un pequeño regalo. Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Haru ya no estaba ahí─ ¿De verdad...?

─Rin, ya cálmate. No es para tanto. Es una simple cena. Iré contigo en unos minutos.

Su pareja le estaba diciendo que la cena, la misma cena por la que había cancelado la comida con su familia, por la que había cambiado de fecha el intercambio de regalos en Samezuka, por la que había pasado horas escogiendo un regalo y algo digno que ponerse... Su pareja le estaba diciendo que esa cena era una común y corriente.

Pero Haru había estado muy nervioso. Había huido en cuanto vio a Rin hurgando en sus bolsillos. Porque había comprado un regalo, pero lo había dejado en casa de Makoto ya que se le dificultaba la envoltura. Debía... Tomó su celular y corrió al baño. Llamó al castaño, quien le informó que estaba camino a su casa y, en cuanto llegara, le llevaría el regalo. Así que debía hacer tiempo. Lleno de nervios, se metió en la bañera e intentó calmarse.

Sin embargo, Rin había entrado completamente furioso. Y Haru lo entendía, porque era de pocas palabras, frío y distante cuando el pelirrojo era por completo lo contrario. Sabía que su pareja debía sentirse mal, pues siempre lo dejaba solo por el agua o por comer caballa. Rin lo ponía nervioso hasta la médula y, por eso, Haru solía huir de inmediato. Le faltaban palabras, le faltaban acciones. Y a Rin le faltaba paciencia.

Pero el que se pusiese a gritar lo molestó. Sin salir de la bañera, observó a su novio y chistó.

─Te tomas las cosas demasiado enserio, Rin. Debes calmarte.

─ ¡¿Eh?! Tú... ¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Me dejas en la primera oportunidad y te largas con alguien más o te pones a hacer otra cosa! No puedo salir a lugares donde haya agua contigo porque enseguida me reemplazas.

─El agua es lo mejor ─masculló el pelinegro, arrepintiéndose al ver el rostro de Rin, lleno de decepción.

─Ja. Claro, entonces lárgate con ella.

─No seas estúpido. Agua no es una persona, Rin idiota ─el pelirrojo desvió la mirada─. No puedes estar celoso por algo tan estúpido.

─ ¿Y tú que sabes? No estoy celoso de tu estúpida agua.

─ ¿No? Te conozco. No hay manera de que no pueda ver lo que sientes en este momento ─Rin enrojeció por completo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

─ ¿Y entonces por qué sigues haciéndolo? ─el pelinegro clavó la visa en el agua. Tenía razón. Sabía lo mal que el ojicarmín estaba sintiéndose en ese momento y aún así no podía evitar que sus palabras saliesen antes de acomodarse en su mente.

─El agua... es mejor... Rin...

─ ¡Vete a la mierda! ¡Una jodida piedra tiene más sentimientos que tú!

─ ¡Si no te gusta, vete!

Y así fue. Rin cerró la puerta del baño con fuerza y se dirigió a la entrada. Makoto, quien estaba por llamar, se quedó sorprendido ante las lágrimas que caían por los ojos del menor. Era obvio que algo había pasado. En un intento de que Rin se quedase, sacó el regalo y se lo tendió.

─Lo mandó a traer Haru... ─había dicho. El pelirrojo, algo apenado por ser visto de aquella manera, atinó a tomarlo antes de marcharse.

Y, aunque Haru lo buscó, No pudo encontrarlo. Tampoco lo llamó, pues estaba molesto. No iba a rogarle, por más que Rin lo valiera. Ambos se habían gritado. Ambos tenían la culpa. Ambos tenían que pedir perdón. Pero él no sería el primero en rogar.

Los días pasaron, quizá fueron dos, tal vez habían sido más, cuando se dio por enterado. Rin se había ido lejos. Y no iba a regresar.

Así que ahí estaba él, cuatro años después, frente al mar, pareciendo una persona distinta. Rota.

Las lágrimas seguían saliendo y él seguía despotricando contra el océano y sus miles de kilómetros cuadrados. Lanzó todo lo que encontró en su camino, pateó la arena en un intento de desquitarse, gritó cuantas groserías recordó y reclamó a los dioses por su crueldad. Se sentía pésimo. Quería morir. Lo que hizo, lo que causó. Quería que Rin regresase. Lo quería ahí, con él. Quería abrazarlo. Disculparse. Decirle cuanto lo amaba.

─ ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Maldita sea! ─gritó por enésima vez. Unos brazos le rodearon la cintura, halándolo hacia atrás─ ¡Suéltame, Makoto!

─Haru... Por favor, vuelve a...

─ ¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí!? ¡Le temes al mar, idiota! ¡Lárgate!

─Haruka-senpai, debe tranquilizarse... ─El pelinegro chistó.

─ ¿Trajiste a los demás? ─apretó los ojos y dejó de luchar. No podía dejar que todos lo viesen en su fase más patética.

─Estamos preocupados, Haru.

─No importa ─musitó con la voz quebrada─. Váyanse.

─Pero... Haru-chan... No podemos dejarte...

─Sólo váyanse... Déjenme solo ─clavó la vista en el mar, intentando reprimir sus lágrimas.

─Haruka-senpai...

─Rin… Se fue… Quiero irme con él ─caminó hacia el mar, decidido a llegar hacia esa persona a quien tanto anhelaba y había partido. Un trueno resonó entonces, causando que el castaño despertase de la tristeza en la que se había sumido al ver a su mejor amigo en aquél estado y volviese a empujarlo hacia atrás.

─Haru, la tormenta...

─ ¿¡Por qué, demonios!? ─se dejó caer de rodillas, continuando con su llanto e ignorando a los demás, con la esperanza de que se marcharan. Tomó la arena con sus puños y siguió derramando lágrimas─ ¿Por qué, Rin? ¿Por qué me dejaste así? ¿Por qué…?

─ ¿Por qué? Me lo pregunté muchas veces… Entendí que era mi destino, Haru ─su corazón dio un vuelco. Esa voz... Áspera y dulce a la vez... La voz que él amabaa... Era imposible. Rin no iba a regresar. No podía estar ahí. Era una pésima broma.

─ ¿Ri... Rin-chan? ¡Volviste!─Nagisa, sorprendido, sonrió ampliamente y fue a abrazar al mencionado, que estaba parado con los pies metidos en el agua, más Rin se echó a un lado─ No has cambiado en nada...

─Nagisa ─soltó una suave risa, Haru se atrevió a alzar la mirada... Era él… Reconocería ese cabello, esos dientes afilados, aquella mirada rojiza y toda su presencia en cualquier parte─ ¿Estás loco? ─su sonrisa era brillante. Él mismo parecía radiante─ No puedes tocarme, tonto. Estoy muerto.

─Rin... De... ¿De verdad eres tú? ─Makoto no salía de su impresión. El aludido asintió.

─Sí, soy yo. Se escuchará egocéntrico, pero feliz navidad.

─Eso... Es imposible... Rin-san murió hace años. Se ahogó en el mar ─Balbuceó Rei, a lo que el mencionado sonrió.

─Leí en una revista que aquellos que no murieron en paz siguen rondando el mundo... Rin-chan debe tener algo pendiente... ─explicó Nagisa, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que era real. No le hacía daño pensar que Rin había regresado.

─Supongo ─corroboró el pelirrojo─. Vine a ver a Haru ─volvió la vista al pelinegro, que se había levantado y lo observaba incrédulo─. Yo... Quiero decirte que no fue culpa tuya... Y... No puedes seguir aquí, ¿entiendes? Han pasado cuatro años, Haru... Debes seguir con tu vida.

─No me pidas eso, Rin ─soltó un sollozo, acercándose─. Te extraño... Yo... Perdóname, por mi culpa...

─Que no ha sido tu culpa. Lo sabes.

─Si yo no te hubiera gritado... Tú no... ─Rin se acercó más sin llegar a salirse del mar por completo.

─Yo también grité. Y lo lamento. Soy un obstinado y fue precisamente por ello que vine aquí ese día y entonces... Pero... Eso no importa ya, Haru... Solo tengo siete minutos... Bueno, seis, ahora.

─ ¿Para irte? ¿Por qué tan poco tiempo, Rin-chan? No... ¿No puedes quedarte?

─No, lo siento, Nagisa ─Rin hizo una mueca.

─Pero... ¿Por qué solo siete minutos? Puede quedarse un poco más ─presionó Rei. El mayor negó, soltando una risa.

─ ¿De verdad quieren que desperdicie el tiempo contándoles? ─negó con la cabeza nuevamente, no podía creerlo─ Bien, hace cuatro años Haru y yo discutimos... Por nada, en realidad. Yo... Bueno, huí ─se llevó una mano al cuello─. Estaba triste, así que vine aquí, me senté en una roca y grité, estaba tan frustrado... Y lloraba. El suelo estaba más mojado de lo común, porque las olas y la lluvia comenzaban a aumentar. Yo simplemente resbalé cuando quise irme. Duré siete minutos luchando en el agua. Fallecí al octavo.

─Siete minutos ─repitió Makoto, con el alma rota.

─Los más largos de mi vida.

─Rin... De verdad, perdóname… Lo lamento tanto… Yo debí seguirte. Te dejé solo y por eso tú… Debí haber muerto yo… Es mi culpa. Te amaba y no podía demostrarlo. Si hubiese sido más... ─Haru caminó al pelirrojo, quien alzó las manos.

─Alto ahí. No puedes tocar a los muertos, lo he dicho ya, demonios ─musitó el aludido─. En fin, Haru... No puedes continuar así. No te pido que me olvides, pero sí que continúes con tu vida... Cumple tu sueño, ¿sí? Yo... Por más cursi que suene... Te amo, en vida y muerte. Lo hice y lo haré. Esperare a por ti. No importa cuánto tiempo pase... Ni siquiera me importa si rehaces tu vida con alguien más. Quiero que seas feliz.

─Yo… Me iré contigo ahora ─declaró el pelinegro, caminando al mar. Rin abrió los ojos ampliamente, retrocediendo. Entonces Makoto volvió a tomar a Haru por la cintura.

─No puedes ─dijo el castaño. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro también, al igual que por el de Nagisa, quien estaba siendo abrazado por un Rei que se negaba a creer que hablaban con un muerto.

─Haru, Makoto tiene razón. Fue mi destino, pero no será el tuyo. Además, el suicidio solo te enviaría más lejos. Leyes del cielo y el infierno. Aunque no lo creas, yo estoy en el cielo. Dios no odia a los homosexuales, como hizo creer la iglesia ─comentó sonriendo de lado.

─Pero... Rin... Te amo ─soltó un sollozo mientras sus piernas volvían a perder la fuerza. Se sostuvo con las rodillas y observó al pelirrojo, quien se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada─. Te amo tanto... No quiero seguir viviendo... No sin ti... Rin, lo siento... No puedo.

Si el corazón del pelirrojo pudiese seguir latiendo, de seguro se habría detenido en aquel momento, al ver a Haruka llorar devastadoramente. Si estuviera vivo, él también estaría llorando, pero su cuerpo ya no existía. Nada le hacía producir lágrimas. Aquello, el que Haru llorara, era su culpa, era por él que el pelinegro lo había abandonado todo. Le dolía. Como mil infiernos. Sus pies se movieron hacia adelante, quería ir con él, la persona a quien amó en vida y amaba aún en muerte. En cuanto fue a salir del agua, un escalofrío le recorrió de pies a cabeza. Cayó hacia atrás mientras un relámpago surcaba el cielo. La tormenta inició.

─Rin-chan... Tú...

─No puedo salir del mar. Mi cuerpo se perdió aquí y yo... Bueno, es lo único que me une al mundo. No puedo salir del mar, porque sigo ahí hundido. Así como las almas abandonadas no salen de los cementerios ─explicó, mirando sus manos─. Soy como un holograma.

─ ¿Holograma? ─Haru alzó la vista, ¿por qué bromeaba?

─Sí... ¿Recuerdas la última película que vimos juntos? Esa donde...

─Sé lo que es un holograma, Rin.

─Bueno, no te molestes por ello... El tiempo se está acabando. Así que entiende, Haru, no puedes volver aquí, ¿bien? Ellos dicen que si sigues así tu vida terminará más rápido. No quiero eso... Simplemente no debes volver aquí.

─Rin...

─No te pido nada más. Yo no pude seguir viviendo. Pero tú si puedes. Por favor, Haru... Vete y no vuelvas. Sigue adelante, te lo ruego.

─Pero... Yo quiero nadar contigo de nuevo. Hacerlo todo junto a ti ─se acercó a Rin, extendiendo una mano hacia él. El pelirrojo desvió la mirada─. Si tú no estás, vivir no tiene sentido.

─Pues has que lo tenga... No debes quedarte estancado. Por favor, continúa.

─No me lo puedo perdonar...

─No hay nada que perdonar. Todos los Matsuoka mueren en el mar. Simplemente mi destino...

─ ¡Y una mierda con el destino, Rin! ¿¡No puedes entenderlo!? Te amo y no puedo... No sin ti...

─Si tanto me amas, entonces no vuelvas. Porque no importa cuánto grites, llores o patalees, la vida no se le regresa a los muertos. Y yo no puedo irme de aquí si tú no me dejas tranquilo. Estoy hundido en el fondo del océano hasta que, al cumplir un año, puedo salir a la superficie, tengo siete minutos libres, los siete minutos que tardé en ahogarme. Sin embargo, es la primera vez que te encuentro... Si tú no me dejas, no puedo irme. Si no lo haces por ti, hazlo por mí. No puedo descansar si tú sigues así. No debes ser tan cruel ─la voz de Rin se quebró─. Solo... No vuelvas por mí... Vete y no sigas culpándote.

─Rin... Yo...

─Cállate, Haru. Ya no llores, ¿sí? Estaré bien. Lo mismo para ustedes, gracias por todo el apoyo que alguna vez me dieron. Fui feliz por todos, enserio lo agradezco ─sonrió a los demás.

─Rin-chan... ─el aludido comenzó a toser. Nagisa quiso acercarse, pero la mano de Rei lo detuvo.

─Me ahogó… Se acabó… El tiempo… ─balbuceó mientras presionaba su cuello con fuerza─ Te amo, Haru... Pero no quiero volver a verte. No aquí. Y no así… Quiero que tus navidades sean felices otra vez, sin mí ─la tos aumentó.

Pero Rin sonrió, una sonrisa triste, aunque a Haru le pareció la más hermosa. Entonces, el pelirrojo fue tragado por el océano. Como hacía cuatro años, cuando había estado tan molesto que terminó luchando con las olas que lo adentraban en el mar. Cuando su grito no fue escuchado y su cuerpo se perdió. Cuando el aire no alcanzó y el agua entró a sus pulmones. El día de navidad,

Dos días después, Haru había ido a la costa, a reflexionar, quería llamar a Rin, pero éste no contestaba. Caminando por ahí, encontró un pequeño regalo, uno envuelto con él papel que había entregado a Makoto, que tenía el nombre de Rin garabateado y otro con el mismo envoltorio que había visto sobresalir del bolsillo de su novio, aunque, ese día, el papel de ambos ya estaba desmoronándose por el agua. Su primer pensamiento había sido que Rin lo lanzó al mar. Sin embargo, después de haberlos recogido y haber caminado un poco más, sintió que su alma se esfumaba. La chaqueta que Rin había llevado aquél día flotaba cerca de la costa. Cuando la recuperó, observó que dentro estaba su celular. Lo buscaron por semanas y él no apareció. Pero si algunas de sus pertenencias, flotando en el mar.

Había muerto.

Haru llevó una mano al dije de tiburón que colgaba de su cuello, el regalo para Rin, junto al dije de delfín, el regalo de Rin para él. No lo había dado todo, pero sí que lo había perdido. No había motivo para que él siguiera con su vida. Pero recordó las sonrisas que Rin le dedicaba, sus besos compartidos, el calor de sus abrazos.

Y entendió. No podía vivir por sí mismo, pero viviría por Rin.

No volvió a la costa en Navidad nunca más. Pero prometió con su alma que estarían juntos y se amarían de nuevo.

─Quizá en otra vida, Rin ─dijo al mar por última vez. Un susurro burlón le heló la sangre e hizo que su corazón se acelerara.

─Mejor que sea en todas, Haru.

 _ **SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**_

 _¡Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado xD Y que no me odien por este. Agradezco los comentarios y todo! Ojalá hayan pasado una feliz navidad! Para aquellos que leen CRUU, publicaré un la declaracion SouRin en Especiales CRUU hoy mismo! Nos vemos!_


	6. ¡Quiero a mi seme devuelta!

**Advertencias:** Fem!Haru x Rin

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 **¡Quiero a mi seme devuelta!**

La luz se colaba entre las cortinas de la ventana cuando la alarma de su celular sonó. Un bostezo salió desde el fondo de su garganta mientras metía la mano por debajo de la almohada y apagaba el aparato. Con lentitud, se desperezó, estirándose y provocando con ello que un agudo dolor le recorriera la espina. Claro.

La noche anterior, Haruka le había preparado una gran sorpresa, por su cumpleaños. Sonrió ante el recuerdo. Todos sus amigos se habían apretujado en su cuarto de Samezuka y le habían llevado pastel y algunos regalos. Más temprano, sus compañeros de club habían hecho lo propio.

Al atardecer, incluso Sousuke se había marchado, dejándolo solo con su novio. Haruka le había besado incontables veces la mejilla y le había dado una pequeña caja que aún yacía envuelta en su escritorio. Pero Rin si había abierto otros regalos, siendo el de su mejor amigo el último en abrir y también el provocante de su dolor en la cadera. Haruka había agradecido por el regalo -un lubricante con sabor artificial de fresa- y no había dudado en abrirlo de forma inmediata. Su cuerpo se había llenado de aquella sustancia y la lengua del pelinegro había borrado todo el rastro de ella -al contrario de Rin, que ni siquiera pudo probar una gota, pues Haru no se dejaba hacer-, dejando el bote nuevo a mediación.

Rin se sentía pegajoso, por lo que, sin dignarse a mirar a Haruka -más que nada por la irritación que le causaba que el mayor se aprovechase de su trasero- salió de la habitación con una muda de ropa y su toalla en dirección a los cuartos de higiene.

La relajante ducha artificial pudo con su estrés, borrándolo mientras el vapor provocado por la temperatura del agua daba aviso a quien entrase que alguien estaba haciendo uso de las duchas. Lavó a precisión cada centímetro de su cuerpo, terminando por fin media hora más tarde.

Con la toalla en la cabeza, caminó de nuevo a su habitación, pareciendo bastante feliz. Sí, el día anterior, a pesar del sexo fortuito, había sido maravilloso. Rin había podido ser testigo del amor y cariño que sus amigos tenían a su persona, y eso solo lo llenaba de gratitud y satisfacción. Claro, los sentimientos eran recíprocos.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro, cerrándola tras sí. Ajá. Era amado. Nada podía cambiar la felicidad del momento. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció al ver a una chica parada frente a él, con la boca apretada y la mirada furiosa, en medio del cuarto. El pelirrojo volteó a todas partes, creyendo comprender la situación.

─Has de ser prima de Sousuke o algo suyo, ¿no? Él no está... Y no sé como entraste. No quisiera ser grosero, pero... ─la chica lo miró con irritación. Sus ojos azules lo evaluaron y un bufido salió por sus finos labios.

─No me emparentes con ese idiota ─masculló. Rin sonrió.

─Sí, lamento la ofensa... Perdona, ¿quién eres?

─Soy Haru, Rin, tu novio ─exclamó. El aludido abrió los ojos ampliamente antes de reír─. No sé cómo pasó, desperté así, pero puedo probarte que lo soy.

─No estoy para idioteces, linda ─arrugó el gesto ante el halago, ¿acaso Rin estaba coqueteándole? Por su bien, que Haru errase en su pensar.

─Rin... Te estoy diciendo que puedo probarlo.

─Ajá. Y yo puedo probar que respiro en el agua.

─Eso es estúpido.

─Lo tuyo también ─la pelinegra entrecerró los ojos y atacó. Rin se tambaleó hacia atrás antes de tropezar con su propio pie y caer de sentón, un auténtico dolor le recorrió de pies a cabeza, haciéndolo gemir─. Demonios, me duele la jodida cadera.

─Sigo teniendo la misma fuerza... O tus músculos son de adorno.

─ ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Salte de encima, niña.

─Ja... ¿No te dije que soy Haru? Desperté así.

─Pruébalo. Dime algo que solo él sabría ─la sonrisa de Rin estaba retándolo. La pelinegra sonrió mezquinamente y se puso entre sus piernas, presionándolo. Al pelirrojo le extrañó no podérsela quitar de encima con un empujón.

─Bueno, Matsuoka Rin. Dieciocho años recién cumplidos. Estudiaste en el extranjero por cuatro años. Te gusta la carne, demasiado. Te transferiste a Iwatobi a mitad del último año en la primaria. Eres capitán en el equipo de natación de esta Academia...

─Dije que solo Haru sepa. Eso es conocimiento público. Y estás pesada, quítate ─la aludida sonrió aún más. Rin debía admitir que tenía cierto parecido con su novio. Y era bastante bonita. La pelinegra se acercó más a él, pegando sus narices y rozándole los labios con los propios, a lo que Rin se agazapó.

─Te gusta que te de duro. Prefieres que te prepare solo un poco porque te gusta sentirme. Me has rasguñado muchas veces la espalda y me has mordido el cuello mientras gimes mi nombre con deseo ─el pelirrojo abrió los ojos ampliamente, sonrojándose. Haru lo tomó del mentón─. Ayer me juraste amor eterno entre gemidos mientras yo lamía tu...

─ ¡Cállate! ─la chica sonrió antes de levantarse y sacudirse la ropa. Bueno... Para empezar, estaba usando lo mismo que su novio el día anterior─ ¿De verdad eres Haru?

─Sí. Te lo diré por tercera y última vez. Desperté así. No entiendo por qué no me creías. Jamás te mentiría, idiota ─Rin se levantó y le lanzó la toalla.

─Tienes un par de pechos. Mi novio no tenía un par de pechos cuando me acosté con él.

─Supongo que es un inconveniente.

─ ¿Qué demonios pasó? ─el pelirrojo suspiró y se dirigió a su escritorio. Para lo extraña que era la situación, se había calmado rápido.

─Como si lo supiera.

─Mierda... ¡Oh, mierda! Hay que sacarte de aquí. No se permiten mujeres antes de las dos de la tarde ─sin pensárselo dos veces, empujó a su "novia" hacia la puerta─. Van a expulsarme si te ven.

─Pero... ¿No crees que primero deberíamos solucionar esto? ─se señaló. Dejó de ser empujada y se arregló la ropa mientras observaba a su novio, quien parecía fuera de control.

─Eh... si... Sí, tienes razón ─el pelirrojo volvió a su escritorio y descolgó la chaqueta de la silla. Tomó sus zapatos y volvió a la puerta─. Vámonos.

─Estás demente si crees que voy a salir siendo una mujer ─Rin apretó los labios.

─Haru… Van a expulsarme si te ven aquí.

─Bueno, al menos bésame ─se cruzó de brazos. A Rin le pareció un gesto infantil, más no dijo nada al respecto.

─No puedo besarte. Demonios… Mi novio es un hombre, joder. Tú eres… una chica. Es como si estuviera siéndote infiel, Haru ─el comentario enojó al pelinegro, quien apretó los labios.

─Yo soy tu novio. Mi cuerpo no tiene nada que ver ─masculló. El pelirrojo lo observó por un momento y desvió la mirada─. Rin… Eres mi novio, no el novio de mi cuerpo.

─De todas formas…

─Bien.

Haru se calzó sus zapatos, aunque ahora le quedaban grandes, remangó su pantalón y se puso la chaqueta rápidamente, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo, quien apenas había abrochado sus agujetas. Suspiró. No podía estar enojado con su novio, pues entendía el punto que él había tocado. Rin lo tomó de la mano y se asomó al pasillo del edificio, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera fuera y saliendo de ahí. Bueno, todos debían estar en clase, eran las doce de la mañana y él también debía estarlo, supuestamente. Pero cierta chica que corría detrás suyo lo había cansado la noche anterior a tal punto que había sido incapaz de levantarse con la primera de sus alarmas.

Además, Sousuke había dicho que pediría el día libre para él a causa de enfermedad.

El plan de escape fue un éxito. Haru y Rin corrieron tomados de la mano hasta dejar atrás la Academia Samezuka. El pelinegro estaba irritado. Su cabello estaba demasiado largo para su gusto y le picaba en las mejillas gracias al aire, los mechones se le atravesaban en la cara y, a pesar de quitarlos constantemente, se negaban a ceder. Rin soltó una mezcla de bufido y risa antes de sacarse una liga de la chaqueta. Sin previo aviso, peinó el cabello de Haruka con los dedos hasta armarlo en una coleta.

¿Chico o chica?

La chica elevó un poco el mentón para encontrarse con los ojos carmesí de su novio. Dios, elevar la mirada nunca había estado en sus planes, no para mirar a Rin. Con el paso del tiempo, ambos se habían emparejado, pero ahora… Haru enserio se había encogido. Rin sonrió, dándole apoyo y a Haruka se le antojó besarle. No se reprimió.

Se paró sobre las puntas de sus pies y, ya acostumbrado, rodeó la cintura de su chico y le plantó un beso en los labios. Sabía que Rin iba a sonrojarse. Lo que no sabía era que el ojicarmín lo tomaría por la cintura, obligándole a subir los brazos a su cuello.

Bien, al diablo con las suposiciones de Rin. Besar a Haru la chica se sentía extraña y aterradoramente igual que besar a Haru el chico, solo que tenía la leve diferencia entre estatura. Rin nunca imaginó que debía inclinarse hacia adelante notablemente para poder besar a alguien, no para besar a Haru, al menos.

Besarse en medio de la calle era nuevo para ellos. El recato de una relación homosexual los había privado de lo que, por derecho de pareja, ellos creían que podían hacer. Es decir, no era como si tuvieran que esconderse para poder pegarle los labios al otro. Era más como si evitasen a toda costa el deseo de besase, pues cuando lo hacían, había quienes los miraban con asco y eliminaba la diversión del asunto.

Sin tener idea alguna de cómo podían recuperar el cuerpo de Haru, se dirigieron a Iwatobi, más bien, a la preparatoria en donde se suponía que la pelinegra debía estar estudiando. Sin embargo, antes que nada debían evitar que Haru siguiera siendo visto como una posible cualquiera, vistiendo la ropa de su novio y causando el prejuicio de la gente. No era que les importase, nadie sabía la situación. Era más bien que les incomodaba. Aunque bueno, ahora que Rin tenía una novia, no le agradaba que ésta anduviese corriendo por ahí sin sostén.

Entraron a una boutique y observaron el lugar hasta que lograron ubicar en donde estaba cada cosa. Sin embargo, ninguno se veía capaz de ir al aparador de mujeres y buscar un sostén que le quedase al chico/chica. Obviamente, el que no sería mal visto era Haruka, con ese cuerpo femenino. Pero ella no quería ir sola. Tomó a Rin de la mano y lo arrastró con sorprendente fuerza hacia aquél lugar. La dependienta los observó con diversión mientras Haru picaba la molestia de Rin, preguntándole con voz melosa cual sostén le quedaría mejor y haciendo que el menor se sonrojase e intentase fingir que no era a él a quien le hablaban.

A la larga, Rin se hartó y le pasó un sostén cualquiera. Haru lo tomó con la punta de los dedos y lo examinó, sonrojándose levemente. Fue entonces que la dependienta decidió interrumpir con una sonrisa amable.

─ ¿Qué talla usas? ─preguntó. Haru alzó una ceja y bajó la mirada, exáminandose.

─No sé, nunca he usado uno. Yo… ─Rin hacia muecas para que se callase, Haru lo entendió tras ver la leve señal de disgusto en la mujer─ Yo soy libre, solo que mi novio quiere atarme a estas cosas.

─Oh, entiendo de la libertad de la que hablas. Si nos das un segundo ─musitó volviéndose a Rin─ encontraré la talla para tu novia. Ven conmigo.

Haru no quería alejarse de Rin, sin embargo fue arrastrada dentro de un cubículo por la aterradora mujer que le midió los pechos y le dijo cual era la talla que debía buscar. Con las mejillas sonrojadas -Haru nunca había visto un par de pechos y tampoco había querido hacerlo- le dijo a Rin lo que la mujer había hecho. El pelirrojo también se sonrojó, pero le ayudó a escoger la ropa.

Mientras Haru vagaba por ahí en busca de algo que fuese medianamente aceptable para su versión femenina, Rin ya había escogido un conjunto. A una parte de él le gustaba tener una novia. Eso era muy romántico. Ir de compras juntos, buscar ropa juntos… Era divertido. Pero a Haru no le gustaba salir demasiado, por lo cual estaba disfrutando esa ocasión con mucho gusto, a pesar de que tenía que escoger ropa de mujer.

─No voy a usar una falda ─escupió la pelinegra, provocando que Rin la mirase mal.

─No es tan malo. Sólo pruébatela ─La mirada rojiza de su novio la conmovió de sobremanera, arrebató la prenda de manos contrarias y entró al vestidor. Salió pocos minutos después. Se sintió avergonzada por la manera en que era evaluada por el pelirrojo. Rin sonrió suavemente y se giró a la dependienta─ ¿Se lo puede llevar puesto?

─Claro. Acompáñeme a la caja… Si me lo permite ─la mujer observó a la pelinegra─ su novio tiene buen gusto.

Por supuesto que Rin tenía buen gusto. Solo debía verlo los fines de semana y se enamoraría del estilo del pelirrojo. Claro que Haruka no iba a decirlo. Rin pagó las prendas, añadiendo un par de zapatillas negras que la chica se vio obligada a usar. A la ojiazul no le agradaba la situación tanto como al pelirrojo. Sentía el sostén presionándole las costillas, temía que la falda fuese a levantársele en cualquier momento y el chongo le estiraba las sienes. Se apiadaba de las mujeres.

─ ¿Dónde dejaste tu chaqueta? ─preguntó el pelirrojo antes de salir de la tienda.

─La tiré.

─ ¿¡Eh!? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? Haru, no puedes tirar…

─Estaba llena de lubricante ─Rin enrojeció, causando que la pelinegra sonriera y soltase una risa─. Aunque… Definitivamente moriré de frío con esta falda y sin chaqueta. Cómprame una ─ordenó. El ojicarmín bufó y se quitó la suya, poniéndosela en los hombros.

─Ya me quedé sin dinero ─Haru miró el piso, sintiéndose extraño. No quería que Rin pasase frío, no cuando él lo procuraba tanto. Sin embargo, metió los brazos por las mangas y cerró la cremallera de la prenda.

─Si te da frío, es tu culpa, por comprarme una falda ─Rin rodó los ojos y asintió.

─Vale.

SSSSS

Rin no podía evitar mirar de reojo a su "novia" antes novio. Los rasgos de Haru se habían afinado, su nariz parecía aún más pequeña y sus labios se veían rosas. Sus pestañas se habían alargado y sus ojos se habían vuelto más grandes y redondos. Pero seguía siendo él. Tenía una mueca indiferente plantada en el rostro, caminaba recta y su coleta casi no se movía con su andar. Parecía elegante. Y Rin parecía un idiota admirándola.

Por un momento, el pensamiento egoísta de que estaría bien si así fuese siempre se asentó en su mente.

Llegaron a la preparatoria de Iwatobi y se dirigieron al club con rapidez. Ya daban las dos de la tarde, por lo cual los demás estaban ahí. Rin estaba ocupado lidiando con un Haruka egoísta que no paraba de decir que era su culpa que estuviese muriendo de frío. Gou quiso golpear a su hermano cuando lo vio aferrándose a la mano de una chica y jalarla hacia sí con una sonrisa retadora. Nagisa no pudo evitar exclamar su sorpresa y Makoto lo observó, culpándolo, cuando dicha chica devolvió la sonrisa y le mordió los labios. Bueno, Gou no lo resistió tanto.

─ ¡¿Cómo puedes engañar a Haruka-senpai, hermano idiota?! ─gritó alarmada mientras su mano se alzaba y se estrellaba contra la mejilla de Rin, quién evitó maldecirla, limitándose a sobar la parte dañada de su rostro. Haru se burló abiertamente de ello. Bueno, quizá no estaba mal picar más a Rin.

─ ¿Engañar? ─exclamó, sonando incrédula a pesar de su tono de "realmente no me importa". Sin embargo, se vio en la necesidad de exponer la inquietud formada en cuanto Rin la llamó linda sin saber que era realmente él─ Dime, Rin, ¿Le coqueteas así a todas las chicas? ─el aludido la observó atentamente, algo le decía que aquello iba enserio. No pudo evitar molestarse.

─ ¿De qué mierda estás hablando? ─masculló. Haru entrecerró los ojos antes de cerrarlos por completo y girar la cabeza.

─Me llamaste linda en la mañana.

─ ¿De verdad te parece un buen momento para discutir eso? No pudiste… no sé, ¿intentar decirlo cuando estábamos solos? ─ Le irritaba en sobre manera que la chica lo expusiera de esa forma, frente a los demás. En la mañana, él solo había intentado ser amable. Haru se cruzó de brazos y caminó hasta Makoto─ Ya tocaste el jodido tema, ahora ven aquí y habla de ello, Nanase.

─No.

─ ¿Haru? ─El castaño la observó con incruelidad. La pelinegra asintió.

─Desperté así esta mañana.

─ ¿Haru-chan se hizo una chica? ─Nagisa se acercó, analizando a la susodicha atentamente─ ¡Si es Haru-chan! Es idéntica.

─ ¿Ves, Rin?

─Cállate.

─Hermano… ─Gou se abalanzó sobre el pelirrojo y lo abrazó con fuerza─ ¡Perdón por haberte golpeado! ¡No pensé que fuese Haruka-senpai!

─ ¿Cómo mierda lo aceptan tan rápido? ─suspiró, sacándose a su hermana de encima─ Da igual… ¿Dónde está Rei?

─Rei-chan fue a buscar a Sou-chan. Dijo que era urgente porque había un error en una fórmula.

─Ah.

─Haru… ¿Cómo te sientes? ─la aludida quiso retroceder el tiempo y evitar acercarse a Makoto, pues éste desbordaba preocupación.

─Bien. No es para tanto ─respondió. Nagisa golpeó la palma de su mano con su puño y sonrió abiertamente.

─Ahora que Haru-chan es una chica, ¡es la oportunidad de Rin-chan para estar arriba!

Los colores huyeron del rostro de los mencionados. Ninguno había pensado en el sexo. Nagisa tenía razón, si querían hacerlo, Rin era el único que podía ser activo. Sin embargo… No quería serlo. No después de probar los placeres que el estar abajo aseguraba. Y Haru amaba que Rin le rodeaba. No querían cambiar eso.

Un par de respiraciones agitadas se hicieron presentes, uno de los dueños largó una carcajada. Rei y Sousuke obsevaron a Haruka minuciosamente, el segundo burlándose libremente de la situación.

─Tenías razón, Rei. Se ha vuelto una chica.

─ ¿Ustedes sabían, Sou? ─Rin observó con molestia al pelinegro, quien atinó a peinarse con una mano y encogerse de hombros.

─Yo solo regalé el lubricante que Rei hizo. Es culpa suya.

─ ¿Eh? Yamazaki-san me pidió que lo hiciera para burlarse de Rin-san ─exclamó el peliazul, acomodándose los lentes.

─No pensé que Nanase fuese a comerse el lubricante. Lo pensé de Rin, no de él.

─Por mi parte… Bueno, la verdad es que… Quería experimentar y cambié algunas cosas en la fórmula. Lo siento, Haruka-senpai.

─ ¿¡Así que ustedes convirtieron a mi novio en una chica!? ─gritó Rin. Haru asintió, estando de acuerdo con la molestia de su pareja. Sousuke se encogió de hombros. No veía un gran problema. Solo habrían de cambiar de posiciones y ya.

─Pero, Rin-chan, no parecía importarte mientras la besabas.

─Es diferente… Es decir… Bueno… ─El pelirrojo se mostraba reacio a revelar lo que realmente le preocupaba. Pues, aún si Haru era una chica, seguiría siendo la misma persona de la que él se enamoró. Pero bien era sabido que el amor traía cosas extra y… Bueno, él amaba su relación con otro chico. En cambio, su respuesta llenó los ojos de la pelinegra con lágrimas─ Podría acostumbrarme.

─Rin…

─Haru…

Sousuke rodó los ojos cuando ambas figuras se fundieron en un abrazo. Definitivamente, aquello era estúpido. Rei sacó de su mochila un bote similar al empleado la noche anterior y carraspeó con incomodidad mientras Makoto y Gou preferían no interferir con el drama general de la situación, decidiéndose por hablar de la próxima temporada de natación y las posibles rutinas que impondrían, sentados en la orilla de una piscina vacía.

─Éste es… Eh… bueno, también es lubricante. De mora azul. Confío en que devolverá a Haruka-senpai a la normalidad.

Sin decir objetar o debatir cosa alguna, el aludido se separó de los brazos de Rin y fue a arrebatarle el bote, abriéndolo y tomándose la mitad de aquella sustancia viscosa. El sabor no era malo. Ojalá las palabras de Rei fuesen ciertas y él volviese a la normalidad. Se metió en los vestidores sin decir algo y salió minutos después, vistiendo solamente la chaqueta y su traje de baño habitual bajo ella. Rin se escandalizó, yendo a tomarla por los hombros.

─No voy a regresar vistiendo una falda. Prefiero esperar así ─explicó la pelinegra con indiferencia.

─ ¿Quieres que vayamos a tu casa? ─Haru negó ante la propuesta de Rin, tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo a un costado de la piscina para sentarlo y ponerse entre sus piernas.

─Si esto no funciona, quiero que me ayudes a matar a Rei ─exclamó abrazándose al cuello del pelirrojo y besándole la nariz. Rin asintió justo antes de que los labios de Haruka apresaran los suyos. Pudo sentir el miedo que la pelinegra guardaba en su interior, el brillo de desesperación que brillaba en los ojos azules de esa persona a quien más amaba en la vida. Y se dijo que, aún si funcionaba, mataría a Rei y a Sousuke, por haber puesto aquellos sentimientos en los hombros de su amado.

La espalda de Haru chocó contra el pecho de Rin mientras éste la abrazaba y hundía la nariz en su cuello, suspirando el aroma dulce que antes había identificado como amargo. La besó allí y entonces la chica tomó las manos del contrario y soltó un suspiro.

─Rin… ¿Seguirás conmigo aún si soy una chica? ─al pelirrojo le sorprendió la pregunta. Soltó un pequeño bufido y le mordió el hombro.

─Siempre.

El equipo de Iwatobi se quedó ahí hasta el atardecer, esperando que algún cambio de presentara antes de que la escuela se cerrase. Haru se negaba a marcharse a su casa en forma femenina, Rin corroboró. No podían irse, irse significaba rendirse, indirectamente, claro. Además, si iban a casa de Haru, Rei pondría la excusa de vivir lejos y la pareja no podría asesinarlo a gusto.

Charlaban de cualquier cosa que les distrajese mientras Haruka y Rin permanecían abrazados en el piso. El menor comenzaba a adormecerse por las caricias que la chica le daba en las piernas, colocadas a cada lado de ella mientras los brazos del pelirrojo permanecían aferrados a su cintura.

Lo notó.

La cintura que sus brazos rodeaban se desafinó, haciéndose ligeramente más dura y menos curvada. La coleta de la chica dejó de hacer cosquillas en el cuello de Rin y la liga cayó al piso. Un jadeo de asombro fue emitido por Nagisa, dando aviso a lo que había sucedido.

Rin estaba paralizado. Su chico había vuelto. ¡Había vuelto! Haru no tardó en darse la vuelta y arremeter contra sus labios, empujándolo. Gou abrió los ojos con sorpresa en cuanto vio las manos del pelinegro meterse a la ropa de su hermano y al mismo Rin rodear la cintura de Haru con las piernas. Realmente no les importaba si los veían.

─ ¡Sousuke-kun! ¡Makoto-senpai! ¡Por favor, sepárenlos! ─gritó alarmada. Los aludidos despertaron de la incruelidad y corrieron a tomar al ojiazul, que pellizcaba la cintura de su novio, del pelirrojo, que le mordía el labio con lágrimas en los ojos.

─ ¡Haru! ─exclamó Makoto en tono de reproche.

─Rin, vamos a mi casa ─respondió el azabache. El ojicarmín se liberó de los brazos apresantes de Sousuke y tomó la mano de Haru.

─Sí.

La tarde cayó sobre Iwatobi, arrastrando al sol hacia abajo y trayendo consigo la oscuridad de una noche estrellada. Sousuke se vio obligado, más por culpa que por nada, a excusar a Rin, diciendo que seguía enfermo y había ido a casa de su madre, aunque la verdad era que el pelirrojo se encontraba disfrutando de un activo novio, siendo apresado por labios suaves que exclamaban entre jadeos lo mucho que le amaba.

Ninguna chica podría cambiar a Haru, nunca.

 ** _SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS_**

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños, pequeño tiburón! Traigo este nuevo Shot precisamente por el cumpleaños de nuestro amado Rin Matsuoka, en lo personal, mi personaje favorito y_ _ **definitivamente**_ _la razón por la que vi Free! Hace medio año, lo vi en un DJ y dije "¿De verdad sus dientes son así?" Siempre le había sacado la vuelta a Free! Y bueno, por curiosidad causada por él, ahora es mi serie favorita:3_

 _Rin dando motivación dese 1234!_

 _En fin, espero que les haya gustado, dejen su opinión!_


	7. Efectos secundarios

**Advertencias: Fem!Rin y ooC**

* * *

 **Efectos secundarios**

Día de San Valentín, también conocido como el día rojo.

Rin no estaba preparado para recibir dicha fecha con alegría, pues claramente sabría lo que pasar un día entero con Haru significaba.

Solo once días habían pasado desde el incidente post cumpleaños -donde gracias a un lubricante el pelinegro había cambiado su género- y Haru parecía seguir molesto, asegurando que Rin había querido que siguiera siendo una chica y por ello no había buscado solución alguna. Era por esa razón que, durante dichos once días, Haru se había encargado de darle "su merecido", cosa que dejaba exhausto a Rin.

El día anterior, el pelinegro había entrado a su habitación en Samezuka en horario de prácticas de natación, con la ayuda de Sousuke, y se había marchado cargando su mochila en cuanto él había llegado, aunque no sin antes haber exigido un poco de "atención", diciéndole que al día siguiente lo esperaba en su casa, al amanecer.

Rin y Haru tenían un itinerario que cumplir ese día, pues ambos querían salir con sus amigos también, además de que Nagisa había organizado algo "especial" que incluía una tarde con todos reunidos... En casa de Haru, claro, y éste había aceptado sin objeción.

Así que Rin sabía lo que se cernía sobre él. Sabía que Haru estaba resentido porque él le había hecho usar una falda y un sostén y le había besado de distinta forma cuando Rei y Sousuke le convirtieron en chica. Y se sentía ciertamente culpable, por haber pensado que, quizá, así estaban mejor.

Tomó sus cosas y, preparado mentalmente para la idea de hacer el amor en el día rojo, salió de Samezuka temprano para llegar a la estación de Iwatobi justo cuando el sol llegaba con el amanecer. Sus puños golpearon la puerta de su novio con suavidad.

─Rin ─exclamó Haruka al abrir, se veía algo despeinado y el pelirrojo alcanzaba a escuchar el ruido de una licuadora.

─Bueno... ¿Feliz día? ─dijo en respuesta. El pelinegro lo dejó pasar, Rin miró con desagrado el lugar─ ¿Por qué está todo desacomodado? Y tú aún no te das una ducha.

─Me bañé en la noche. Y estaba buscando algo.

─Ah, que desorganizado.

─No te quejes, Rin ─Haru sonrió discretamente─. Dame un beso de buenos días.

─No, gracias.

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a la mesa, sintiéndose un poco mal por haber sido grosero con su novio. Pero... es que él no quería tener sexo ese día. Suficiente habían sido once días consecutivos de relaciones íntimas, ya estaba bien. Y Haru debía respetar esa opinión, por muy molesto que le pusiese el que Rin hubiera querido una novia antes que un novio.

No pidió perdón, pues no iba a ceder bajo ningún concepto.

Y fue por ello que Haru no lo pensó dos veces cuando puso un batido de fresa frente a Rin y colocó una taza de chocolate frente a sí mismo. El pelirrojo observó la bebida y la olfateó.

─Es dulce...

─Se que no te gusta lo dulce ─murmuró Haru, soplando suavemente a su propia bebida─. Pero la preparé para ti.

─Está bien... ─aceptó tomando el vaso y bebiendo el contenido─ Sabe algo extraño.

─Sí, lo siento.

Rin no dijo nada más al respecto, tomó el contenido del vaso y suspiró. Se había vuelto incómodo. Sin saber que podía decir para romper la tensión, sacó una caja envuelta de su mochila, donde llevaba las cosas que les daría a sus amigos, aunque claro, le daba vergüenza. Haru recibió el obsequio y no dudó en abrirlo.

─ ¿No crees que es romántico? ─cuestionó Rin, sintiéndose repentinamente animado─ Mira.

Su chaqueta quedó en el piso en cuanto se la quitó, dejando ver a Haru una sudadera casi idéntica a la que había en la caja, solo que en un color distinto.

─ ¿Qué parte de "Estoy con un idiota" y "Yo soy un idiota" es romántico? ─preguntó el pelinegro, levemente divertido, refiriéndose al grabado de la sudadera roja y azul claro, con los grabados en cada una de ellas respectivamente. Rin sonrió, inclinándose hacia atrás y sosteniéndose con las manos.

─La parte en la que soy yo quien te lo regala, idiota.

Haru asintió, poniéndosela de inmediato y dirigiéndose hacia Rin para darle un casto beso en los labios, dejándolo sorprendido. Los besos de Haru siempre eran... Húmedos. No le dio importancia y observó a su novio ponerse una chaqueta.

─Rin, iré a recoger algo. No tardo ─explicó el pelinegro. El aludido sonrió con burla.

─ ¿Se te olvidó mi regalo en la tienda? ─Haru sonrió.

─Tu regalo está en mi armario. Ve y ábrelo en lo que vuelvo.

Rin suspiró, haciendo amago de levantarse, más sus piernas no reaccionaron. Pronto, sus brazos cedieron ante su peso y cayó de espalda al piso, sin poder moverse.

Sintió algo de pánico e intentó gritar a Haru, pero nada salió de su boca. Así que esperó, escuchando a su asustado corazón latiéndole en las orejas.

No pasaron más de dos minutos cuando Rin recobró el movimiento. Sin embargo, sentía la cabeza un poco más pesada y el cuerpo un poco más ligero. Suspiró, dejando de lado el susto. Subió al cuarto de Haru y abrió el armario con lentitud. Entonces, el alma salió de su cuerpo.

Era su vestido, el de maid. Era la única prenda colgada ahí y, bajo ella, un bote vació llamaba su atención.

No, no podía ser tan imbécil.

Tomó el bote y lo observó antes de olerlo. Lubricante de fresa. Corrió al espejo y apretó los puños con fuerza. Pero eso no le impidió recorrer su reflejo en el espejo con la mirada.

Su rostro se había vuelto de apariencia delicada, sus ojos se habían agrandado levemente y sus pestañas eran más largas de lo usual. Sus labios se veían más rosados.

Su cabello caía algo despeinado hasta su cadera. Su cintura se había encogido y parecía tener más curvas que su hermana, aunque sus pechos parecían pequeños. Sus piernas no eran tan diferentes, solo parecían más carnosas, con menos músculo. Bueno... Le gustaba más su propia versión femenina que la versión de Haru.

Pero eso no quitaba que estaba enojado.

Rin caminó hacia la puerta, tropezándose con su propio pantalón, que había estando colgando de su cadera y ahora había terminado por caer. Golpeó el piso con un puño y gruñó. Pateó la prenda con furia, descubriendo que su suéter apenas le cubría el trasero. Justo en ese momento, Haru entró con un ramo de flores.

A Rin le pareció romántico y por un momento pensó en perdonarlo, luego el cabello le cayó en la cara y se lanzó sobre él.

─ ¿¡Cómo mierda me preparas un batido con lubricante, grandísimo imbécil!? ─vociferó. La voz le salió aguda, pero no importó.

─Lo siento. Pero quería que sintieras lo que yo.

─ ¡Si me lo hubieras pedido, hubiese aceptado, idiota! ─Rin se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja con brusquedad─ Pero me lo has dado como desayuno.

─ ¿Lo hubieras hecho? ─la pelirroja gruñó.

─Sí era por ti... ─sus mejillas se sonrosaron levemente y Haru se sintió culpable, mas dicha culpa se esfumó cuando le vio las piernas.

─Bueno, no hay tanta diferencia en...

─ ¡Cállate! ─Haru atrapó las mejillas contrarias y las pegó a su pecho para después abrazar a Rin con fuerza.

¿Quién iba a pensar que Rin cambiaría tanto de estatura? Es decir, él siempre había sido el más alto de los dos. No le dio importancia y le besó la frente con cariño. Sí, había sido cruel al convertirlo en una chica sin su permiso, o por despecho. Pero podía perdonarse a sí mismo si Rin aceptaba que no le molestaba.

Y claro que no le molestaba. Si Haruka iba a ser tan lindo y atento con él solo porque ahora era una chica, podía quedarse así por un tiempo, más no por siempre. El chico ya le había preparado un almuerzo -uno sin lubricante-, le había dado flores y le había besado la cara varias veces. Ahora, veían una película acurrucados en la cama del mayor, quien había subido la televisión a petición de Rin cuando, antes, solía decirle al pelireojo que la subiera por sí mismo. Además, como ya no ocupaba tanto espacio, podían acomodarse perfectamente en la cama individual de Haru. Aunque su apetito había disminuido considerablemente y, por alguna razón, la mantequilla de las palomitas en sus dedos estaba molestándolo cuando nunca antes lo había hecho.

El cabello largo le gustaba, pero había límites, y el que le llegara a la cintura era un problema, ya que Haru se había levantado tres veces para ir por bebidas o alguna otra cosa que la señorita ordenaba y esa misma cantidad de veces se había sentado sobre el cabello rojo de Rin. Estuvo a punto de ir por tijeras y cortarlo, pero luego Haru la había acomodado con la cabeza en su regazo y parecía entretenerse con su cabello.

Su papel en la relación siempre había sido el de la chica, así que no veía tanto problema por el hecho de ser una, aunque claramente prefería ser un hombre, por razones relacionadas con cólicos y demás -que había visto sufrir a su hermana-.

La cuarta vez que Haru aplastó su cabello, hizo a Rin levantarse, tirar las colchas y correr a la planta inferior para buscar una liga en su chaqueta. Subió lentamente mientras ataba su largo cabello en un moño mal hecho. Haru la observó en cuanto cruzó la puerta.

─ ¿Sabes? Puedes cubrirte las piernas… O si te gusta enseñarlas, ponte el vestido. Las bragas y el sostén que usé hace una semana y media siguen ahí ─comentó dejándose caer en la cama y buscando una película más interesante.

─Pero es un vestido de maid…

─Es decir que quieres mostrarlas.

─Y es antihigénico usar ropa íntima que tú ya usaste.

─No dices lo mismo cuando tomas prestados mis bóxer.

─Es distinto, Haru…

─No lo es. Tú me obligaste a usar una falda, bragas y sostén. Ahora tu póntelo todo ─Rin se sentó a su lado, sobre una de sus propias piernas mientras columpiaba la otra.

─Me pondré las bragas y el sostén… Pero ese vestido… Ni siquiera me queda. Lo usé cuando era un chico y creo que ya te diste cuenta que mi proporción corporal cambió ─Haru asintió.

─Lo consideré. Así que ayer busqué las cosas de costurera que mamá guardaba. Lo arreglé para que se adapte a ti. Por eso el desorden que limpiaste.

Rin quería golpearlo, pero se limitó a bufar y tomar las cosas del armario para después encerrarse en el baño. Ató el sostén antes de ponérselo, pues, tras intentarlo varias veces, se dio por vencido, recurriendo a la solución más fácil. Las bragas le apretaban un poco, pero supuso que se aguadarían en poco tiempo.

Suspiró.

El vestido de maid… Bueno, ahora tenía más listones y parecía ser más pequeño… Pero no. No iba a usarlo. Volvió a ponerse la sudadera que establecía que Haru era un idiota –y tenía razón- y volvió con su novio. Haru la observó mientras Rin revolvía todos los cajones.

─Rin, deja ahí.

─ ¡Aquí está! No soy idiota, ¿sabes? ─exclamó la pelirroja con una sonrisa en el rostro─ Si no tiraste las bragas y el sostén, mucho menos tiraste la falda. Prefiero usar esta mierda que sufrir de nuevo un infierno con un traje de maid ─explicó antes de alzar una pierna después de otra y entrar en la falda. Su versión femenina era más alta que la versión femenina de Haru, por lo que le quedaba más corta. Escuchó al pelinegro reír suavemente─ ¿Qué?

─Tu trasero creció ─Rin enrojeció y se llevó las manos a la retaguardia. Se sorprendió abiertamente al sentir aquél redondeado trasero─. La falda casi no la cubre y los chicos no tardarán en venir. Vas a ponerte el vestido o un pijama mío.

─No usaré ese vestido.

─Entonces un pijama.

─No, tus pijamas son feos y van a apretarme. Tú no tienes absolutamente nada ahí atrás y ya te quedan bastante pegaditos ─Haru arrugó el gesto.

─Rin… ─El pelirrojo ignoró el tono de advertencia empleado y se dirigió al espejo de cuerpo completo de Haru, observándose la espalda.

─Oye, no está tan corta y me cubre perfectamente. Paranoico.

─Te dije que vas a ponerte un pantalón.

─Haru, tú no me mandas ─masculló Rin─. Además, así me siento libre, ¿por qué los hombres no usamos falda? En Escocia las usan, ¿no?

─Rin… Por Dios, ponte un jodido pantalón y punto ─siseó. La pelirroja elevó una fina ceja.

─Que no, ¿por qué te molesta?

Porque la falda hacía que sus piernas resaltasen. Y Rin ya tenía bonitas piernas cuando era un hombre. Además, esperaba que el pelirrojo estuviera molesto, pero parecía estar disfrutando ser una mujer. A Haru no le molestaba, pero… Bueno, parecía que algo estaba marchando mal. Dejó que Rin decidiera que ponerse después de pelear por media hora, dando terminado el tema cuando la voz de Nagisa invadió la estancia.

Rin envió a Haru a abrir mientras se encerraba en el baño. Sus ojos se encontraron con su reflejo en el espejo… ¿Por qué quería verse bien? Lentamente y sin expresión alguna, sus manos viajaron hacia su cabello, soltándolo del agarre de la liga, para después cepillarlo con un peine. Sacudió la cabeza y dejó el objeto sobre el lavabo. Quería molestar a Haru, por haberlo convertido en una chica a propósito.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y, corriendo, entró a la salita y se colgó del cuello de su novio. Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y alzó dos dedos en forma de tijera con una sonrisa burlona. El primero en reaccionar fue Nagisa.

─ ¡¿Rin-chan?! ─exclamó el rubio antes de sonreír. El aludido se separó de su novio y asintió. Nagisa fue a levantarle la falda, más Haruka lo empujó rápidamente─ Ouch. Haru-chan… Eso dolió.

─ ¿Por qué tendrías que levantarle la falda, Nagisa? ─masculló. El menor retrocedió un poco, poniendo una mano tras su cabeza y enseñándole la lengua.

─ ¿Curiosidad?

─Vaya, Rin… Sabía que te verías bien siendo una chica ─exclamó Sousuke. La pelirroja lo buscó con la mirada y sonrió ampliamente. Se paró frente a él y alzó el puño, mas el saludo nunca llegó.

─Eh… ─murmuró bajando la mano, frente a la ceja alzada de Sousuke─ ¿Qué haces aquí?

─Nagisa me convenció de venir.

─Gou vendrá más tarde ─murmuró Makoto. Haru asintió─. Rin se ve… Bien, pero distinta a Gou.

─Sí… Rin-chan tiene más... ─Haru calló a Nagisa con la mirada─ ¡Rei-chan no vendrá! En la escuela le ofrecieron un curso en Tokio por cuatro días y aceptó ─Haru se mostró preocupado, pero lo dejó pasar, convenciéndose de que el peliazul le hubiese avisado si no iba a cumplirle.

─ ¿Qué opinas, Sou? ─Decía Rin mientras se paraba en una pierna y hacía una pose extraña. El pelinegro rió suavemente y la despeinó.

─Me gustan tus piernas ─contestó. El pelirrojo asintió, inclinándose hacia al frente y levantándose un poco la falda, para admirarse.

─A mí ta…

─Sube y ponte otra cosa ─masculló Haru, tomando a su novia del brazo y jalándola hacia sí.

─ Querías que fuera una mujer, ¿no? ─siseó la pelirroja, jalando a su novio del suéter y pegando sus narices─ Así que…

─Estás siendo una puta.

─ ¡Haru! ─Makoto se mostró alterado por la ofensa, pero Rin solo rechinó los dientes.

Sabía que parecía una zorra, mostrándose ante sus propios amigos. Y no le molestaba, porque lo estaba haciendo a propósito, para joder a Haruka. Sin embargo, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Su sollozo fue agudo y Rin se sintió atrapado dentro de su cuerpo, porque ése no era él. Los insultos nunca le habían hecho llorar. No era él mismo cuando sus piernas cedieron y una de sus manos se aferró a las mangas del suéter de Haruka. Puso la mano libre en el piso entre sus piernas y sollozó.

─ ¿Por qué me dices puta? ─lloriqueó. Sousuke apretó los labios, golpearía a Haruka si no arreglaba eso en ese preciso instante.

─Rin-chan… Haru-chan no lo dijo enserio ─resolvió Nagisa, agachándose hasta la chica y tomándola de los hombros. Rin no dudó en soltar a Haru y abrazarse al rubio─. Ya, ya…

─Rin… Perdón ─exclamó Haru. Nagisa, quien acariciaba el pelo rojo de la chica, sonrió.

─ ¿Ves? No lo decía enserio.

─ ¿De verdad? ─preguntó Rin. El pelinegro, ocultando su extrañez, asintió mientras la chica alzaba los brazos y lo tomaba por las manos.

─ ¿Por qué lloras, Rin? ─se atrevió a preguntar pese a la obvia situación. La pelirroja aumentó el llanto.

─ ¿Por qué pusiste lubricante en mi comida? Yo... yo te amo y... ja- jamás te haría algo así ─respondió.

Entonces Haru se sintió realmente culpable, abrazó a Rin pese a la mirada acusadora de Sousuke y el rostro incrédulo de Nagisa. Makoto simplemente estaba apenado y no podía creer que Haruka hubiese hecho algo así. El pelinegro pedía perdón repetitivamente mientras la chica se escondía en su pecho, llorando a rienda suelta. Entonces el llanto paró abruptamente.

─Eh... No sé que me pasó, lo siento ─murmuró con voz ahogada, limpiándose las mejillas con el dorso de la mano─. Perdón a ustedes también... No quería llorar pero... De pronto ya no podía parar y era como si yo no...

─Ven acá, Rin ─exclamó Sousuke. La pelirroja, avergonzada, se separó de Haruka y fue con su mejor amigo, dejando a su novio aún más confuso por la situación. El ojician abrazó con fuerza a su mejor amiga─. Si la haces llorar de nuevo, voy a matarte ─escupió a Haru, quien apretó los labios y se levantó.

─Eh... ¡Pedí pizza! ─musitó Nagisa, intentando calmar la situación─ Y Gou-chan debe llegar en cualquier momento... También trajimos películas de terror para verlas todos juntos.

─ ¡Bien! ─exclamó Rin con una gran sonrisa en los labios y mostrando su afilada dentadura al tiempo en que se deshacía del abrazo de Sousuke y corría hacia el rubio─ ¿Cuáles trajiste?

─Verás... ─Nagisa abrió la bolsa y comenzó a hablar de cada película, obteniendo la atención completa de Rin y de Sousuke. Makoto se acercó a Haru, quien observaba con el ceño notablemente frucido -cosa poco común en su persona- cómo su novia pasaba el peso de su cuerpo al otro pie y el cómo eso resaltaba su cadera.

─ ¿Por qué le hiciste eso? ─preguntó Makoto.

─Solo lo hice. El por qué está de más.

─Haru, debes tener una razón. Tú no eres el tipo de persona que haría algo así de cínico sin una razón.

─Quizá solo quiera verle las curvas a Rin, ¿no puede ser ese mi motivo? ─Makoto suspiró.

─Haru, no eres ese tipo de persona, ¿por qué no me dices ya la razón? ─entonces el pelinegro suspiró.

─Rin sigue teniendo la idea de que todo sería más fácil si alguno fuese una chica. Y me molestó el hecho de que él quisiera que yo... En su cumpleaños, cuando fui yo quien se transformó en mujer, Rin no hizo nada para cambiarlo. Incluso lo disfrutó más que antes. Él está viendo por su propia satisfacción y yo quise… Molestarlo. Pero está divirtiéndose a su propia costa…

─Haru… Rin te ama, por eso no importó que te hubieses hecho una mujer, ama lo que hay en ti y…

─No, Makoto. A Rin le gustan las mujeres.

Con un suspiro, observó a su novia, quien, sentada frente a Sousuke y a un lado de Nagisa, hablaba animadamente. Movía los brazos en sintonía con su boca y sonreía mientras intentaba contagiar un poco de su felicidad a su mejor amigo. Pero Sousuke y Nagisa estaban demasiado confundidos. Rin era parlanchín, pero no hablaba tanto como la chica que yacía ahí. Además la forma en que se tomaba el cabello y se lo enrollaba en la mano mientras sus finos labios seguían moviéndose… ¿Haru también había sido así? Entonces, Rin se levantó y corrió a la cocina, trayendo un ramo de flores consigo. Se sentó nuevamente con ellos, bajo la mirada atenta de su novio y el mejor amigo de éste.

─Me las regaló Haru, ¿no creen que es muy lindo? Es tan romántico regalar flores este día… No puedo esperar a que sea el día blanco… ¡Estoy tan emocionada!

─Rin-chan, ¿te refieres a ti mismo como una chica? ─La pelirroja borró la sonrisa y observó el piso atentamente. Algo pareció hacer clic en su cabeza, pues se arrojó el cabello hacia atrás y su postura cambió. Las flores cayeron al suelo.

─Me siento extraño ─musitó poniéndose una mano en el pecho y suspirando. Sousuke hizo una seña con el dedo.

─Date la vuelta, te ataré el cabello, quizá tanto movimiento te está mareando ─Rin asintió, siguiendo sus órdenes. Haru se agachó frente a ella, obteniendo una sonrisa por su parte.

─ ¿Quieres ir al médico? ─ofreció, mas la chica negó.

─No, ya pasará. Además, me debes un regalo. Yo te di una sudadera, tú me diste flores ─Sousuke ocultó una sonrisa mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello de su amigo.

─Pero la sudadera dice que soy un idiota ─Rin le tomó la mano y la llevó hacia su pecho.

─Lo eres.

─ ¿Por qué tienes una liga, Yamazaki-kun? ─musitó Makoto sentándose junto a sus amigos. El aludido bufó.

─Rin las echa en mis chaquetas, por si a él se le olvida llevar una. Así puede hacerse la coleta cuando quiera.

─Es eficiente ─se defendió la pelirroja antes de separarse de Sousuke. En ese momento, unos suaves golpes resonaron en la estancia. Rin se levantó de un salto, provocando que Haru desease ir y ponerle los pantalones él mismo─ ¡Debe ser Gou! ¡Se va a llevar una sorpresa en cuanto vea que soy yo! ─proclamó antes de correr a la puerta.

─Rin-chan está… Bastante activo, ¿no? ─comentó Nagisa, quien había ido a por un vaso de agua y había regresado al ver que Rin no lo necesitaba. Makoto asintió.

─Quizá sea mejor que le den lo que Haru tomó aquella vez ─dijo el castaño. Haru suspiró.

─Le pedí a Rei que fabricara uno nuevo… Yo perdí lo que restaba del otro…

─Ah… ─Nagisa se rascó la cabeza con vergüenza─ Rei-chan dijo que le dijera a Haru-chan que no había terminado… Que sería mejor que esperase… Lo siento, Haru-chan… Debí habértelo dicho ayer ─un grito se escuchó en la puerta, identificaron la voz de Gou y una risa de Rin.

─No, Hazuki ─siseó Sousuke, mirando a Haru de manera acusadora─. Nanase no debió hacerle eso a Rin.

─ ¿Eh? Tu ibas a hacerle lo mismo ─escupió el aludido. El más grande apretó los labios y lo observó retadoramente.

─Pero en ese entonces, Ryugazaki ya estaba haciendo la otra fórumla.

─El resultado no era seguro ─bramó el ojiazul. Makoto intentó calmarlo con la mirada, pero este lo ignoró. Iba a continuar cuando Gou entró a la salita con las mejillas sonrosadas y jalando a Rin del brazo.

─ ¿¡Qué le hicieron a los hermosos músculos de mi hermano!? ─gritó. Rin sonreía de lado.

─Mi coleta es más larga que la tuya ─musitó la mayor. Gou bufó.

─ ¿Y qué con eso?

─Solo decía.

Las hermanas se sentaron juntas. Rin intentaba molestar a Gou, imitando sus movimientos. Makoto le explicó a la menor lo que había sucedido que la chica, a su pesar, dejó de gritar. Diez minutos después, las pizzas llegaron y el tema de Rin siendo una mujer quedó pausado mientras comían. Sin embargo, pronto la pelirroja mayor dejó de comer y se sentó tras su hermana, tomando su cabello y comenzando a trenzarlo. Gou detuvo la pizza antes de introducirla en su boca y observó a todos extrañados. Quizá los demás no escuchaban, pero ella oía perfectamente la dulce voz de su ahora hermana mayor tarareando.

─ ¿Quieres ir de compras? ─preguntó Rin─ Recuerdo que ayer vi unos zapatos que…

─Voy a llamar a Rei-chan ─decidió Nagisa, marcando el número de su "amigo" rápidamente.

─Y quizá compre una falda más linda que esta. Parece como si hubiera sido escogida por un chico… Es decir, no es fea. Pero la veo muy corta para mí ─Gou asintió.

─Sí… Estoy segura de que te vi las bragas ─comentó algo extrañada. Haru se sentó a lado de su novia y le puso una mano en la frente.

─ ¿Te sientes bien, Rin? ─preguntó. La chica sonrió, terminando la trenza de su hermana y acercándose a Haruka. Besó sus labios suavemente.

─Estoy bien, ¿quieres ir de compras conmigo?

─Bien… ¿Qué está pasando? Necesito que alguien me explique ─masculló Gou, observando cómo su hermana parecía intentar seducir a su senpai, mostrándole las piernas discretamente mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

─Haru le dio esa cosa a Rin y ahora parece como si de pronto fuera enserio una mujer ─explicó Sousuke. Makoto suspiró y asintió.

─Sí… Hace un rato se puso a llorar porque Haru le dijo que parecía una… una puta ─susurró─, porque estaba contoneándose con Yamazaki-kun y Haru le dijo que se pusiera un pantalón.

─Entonces Rin-chan le dijo que él no mandaba y Haru-chan le dijo que parecía eso que dijo Makoto, y entonces Rin-chan se tiró al piso y lloró. La consolé un poco y entonces comenzó a decir que amaba a Haru-chan y que no entendía por qué él le había dado lubricante de comer…

─Después comenzó a presumirme su novio ─añadió Sousuke con los brazos cruzados─. Luego volvió a la normalidad… Y ahora quiere ir a ver zapatos… Hazuki ─Nagisa saltó en su lugar y observó a Sousuke─ ¿Ryugazaki no tomó la llamada?

─Dijo que estaba en el curso y que se saldría en un momento para poder coger la llamada ─respondió enseñando el mensaje. El celular no tardó más de un minuto en comenzar a sonar, entonces Nagisa contestó─ ¡Rei-chan! Perdón por interrumpir tus clases aburridas… Lo que pasa es que Haru-chan… ─el rubio desapareció por la puerta trasera, explicando la historia al peliazul. Las miradas volvieron a caer sobre el par de novios.

─Eso quiere decir que… Si Rin hubiese sido una chica siempre… Sería superficial, melosa y llorona…

─Yo diría más bien manipuladora ─comentó Sousuke─. Ella no lloraba enserio. Opino que Rin conservaría eso de sí mismo. No le mostraría tan fácilmente a Haru lo mal que la está pasando. O quizá gritaría y lo golpearía. Aunque pensé que su cabello sería corto.

─Sí… es decir, no es que me haya imaginado una versión femenina de él en algún momento ─Makoto sonrió ante la mirada acusadora de Gou─. Es solo que… No sé cómo explicarlo ─la chica suspiró. Entonces las vista del trío cayó de nuevo en la pareja.

─Haruka-senpai está comiéndose… A mi hermana ─dijo Gou frunciendo el ceño─ ¿Por qué parece que no les importa?

─Porque… Bueno, supongo que se aman de todas formas.

─Tachibana, eso es estúpido. Nanase es lujurioso. Solo eso explica que se haya engullido el lubricante y que no haya dudado en ponérselo a Rin en una comida.

─ ¡¿Eh?! ¡Eso no es cierto! Me refiero a lo de lujurioso. Haru ama a Rin más que a todo.

─No voy a tomar partido en esto. Solo preferiría que me regresasen a mi hermano de nuevo… ¿Cómo se lo explicaré a mamá si Rin no vuelve a la normalidad?

Cuando Haru tomó a su novio por la cintura, lo sintió delicado. Rin nunca había sido así. Rin no se abrazaba a su cuerpo. Él era más del tipo que parecía como si no quisiera la cosa, aunque devolviese el beso y lo abrazase suavemente. Rin no… Él no se aferraba tan fuerte, aunque no le molestaba lo que su ahora novia estaba haciendo.

¿Rin había sentido eso? ¿Qué podía aceptar el cambio?

─ ¡Rei-chan quiere hablar con todos! ─gritó Nagisa tirándose al piso con los demás. Rin soltó los labios de su novio y sonrió suavemente antes de acercarse a los chicos, seguido por Haruka. La chica no dudó en sentarse en el regazo del pelinegro. Era demasiado extraño. Y Gou quería abofetear a su hermana por descarada y atrevida─ Rei-chan, estás en alta voz ahora.

 _─Bien. Hola, chicos… Iré al punto porque no tengo mucho tiempo… Rin-san, ¿está ahí?_

─Sip. Hola, Rei ─el peliazul soltó el aire.

 _─ ¿Podría tomarse una foto y enviármela?_

─Rei ─masculló Haruka.

─Haru, no seas así… Sí, Rei. Te la enviaré ahora ─dijo la pelirroja antes de levantarse e irse al cuarto de Haru, donde estaba el espejo a cuerpo entero.

─ _Bien, ahora que Rin-san no está… Lo más seguro es que sea un efecto secundario. Los cromosomas de Rin-san deben haber…_

─Rei-chan, dilo más fácil ─se quejó Nagisa. Los demás no quisieron decir que estaban de acuerdo.

─ _Está bien. Debió haber un desvarío en alguna de las sustancias. Quizá Haruka-senpai agregó algo al batido que alteró la fórmula y lo que Rin-san está sufriendo es otro efecto secundario. Sin embargo, no sé muy bien a que se deba. No tengo una teoría exacta… Pero creo que sería mejor que Rin-san vuelva a la normalidad en cuanto antes. Hay efectos secundarios permanentes y me temo que, si Rin-san permanece por más tiempo como una chica, el próximo cambio pueda dañarlo de alguna forma. Si no solucionan esto, llámenme a la noche y tomaré el último tren de regreso._

Haru observó el aparato atentamente, intentando descifrar el mensaje oculto en las palabras de Rei, pues había notado que estaba omitiendo algo. Bien. Rin había experimentado otro efecto secundario del lubricante, que era un ataque a su personalidad. Rin estaba creyéndose que era una chica… Entonces, podía sacar dos conclusiones, sacándole la vuelta a alguna deformidad física.

Si Rin se quedaba así por mucho más tiempo, entonces, cuando el cambio sucediera, el pelirrojo podía conservar la actitud femenina.

Y la otra conclusión… Rin podía aumentar su masculinidad, y todos sabían que él era necio. Lo cual podía cambiar también su personalidad de forma radical. Y no volvería a haber sexo entre ellos. Incluso, podía ser que Rin negase su homosexualidad.

Se levantó rápidamente en cuanto Rei colgó. El lubricante debía estar por ahí. Sacó todo de las alacenas en busca suyo, sus amigos se quedaron en la sala, sin saber que era lo que Haruka estaba intentando. El pelinegro arrasó con toda la planta de abajo, encontrando cosas que ni siquiera sabía que poseía. No recogió nada, Rin era más importante. Tras explicarles a sus amigos lo que había pasado por su mente, se unieron a la búsqueda en el cuarto del ojiazul, dado a que era imposible que estuviese en el cuarto de sus padres. En cuanto abrió la puerta, la imagen de Rin sentado en medio de la cama con las piernas cruzadas una sobre otra mientras sacudía el pie suavemente y mantenía los brazos cruzados también, los detuvo. Su mirada era acusadora y un puchero yacía plasmado en su rostro. Sousuke alzó una ceja. Rin estaba usando un vestido de maid.

─ Así que le vas a los hombres ─escupió con sequedad─. Quieres convertirme en uno.

─Estás malinterpretándolo, Rin ─dijo Haru, entrando a su habitación y abriendo el closet. Quizá el lubricante estaba escondido en alguna parte.

─No solo tu… Todos preferirían que fuera un chico ─bramó levantándose.

─Rin, cálmate. Y ponte otra cosa ─la chica se desató el cabello.

─ ¿Qué mierda está mal en mi? ─Tres cosas: dos pechos y la falta de cierto aparato masculino en la entrepierna─ ¿Por qué dices que soy superficial? ─señaló a Gou─ ¡Soy tu hermana!

─Eres mi hermano.

─ ¿Por qué mierda quieren que sea un chico? ─siseó. Caminando de un lado a otro. Haru suspiró. Había reducido el vestido por completo y sentía que Rin mostraba mucho las piernas.

─ ¿Quieres calmarte?

─ ¡No! ¡Jodido homosexual! ─vociferó la pelirroja─ ¡No me molesta que te gusten los hombres! Pero… Entonces por qué… ¿Por qué sales conmigo? ¡Maldita sea, Nanase!

─Déjenla, ustedes ayúdenme a buscar. Gou, tú revisa el escritorio. Makoto y Sousuke la cómoda, Nagisa, puedes revisar en donde guardo los futones ─los chicos obedecieron.

─ ¡No me ignores!

─Rin, deja de gritar.

─ ¡No estoy gritándote! ─Fue a golpearlo, sorprendiendo al pelinegro, quien trastabilló hacia atrás, deteniéndola por las muñecas─ Primero quieres que use un vestido de sirvienta, ahora quieres que sea un hombre, ¿qué más vas a querer? ─masculló, las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos. Haru apretó los labios, ¿qué había hecho?

─Rin, cálmate. Siéntate un momento. Todo se va a solucionar, solo debemos…

─Deja de decir que me calme… ─sollozó─ ¿Por qué no estás feliz conmigo? ¿Por qué quieres que sea un chico? ─Haru casi no comprendía los balbuceos de su novia mientras ésta pegaba la cara a su pecho─ ¿Por qué no puedo hacerte feliz tal y como soy? Te amo, Haru… ¿Por qué…?

─ ¡Aquí está! ─gritó Gou─ Se había caído detrás de los cajones… ─calló al ver las lágrimas salir de los ojos de su senpai.

─Haru ─susurró Makoto. Su mejor amigo no solía llorar. Pero ahora… Rin sollozaba en su pecho mientras el pelinegro la abrazaba con fuerza.

 _¿Por qué no confías en que te amo?_

Ahora caía en la cuenta. Si hubiera confiado en el amor que Rin le tenía… Si no hubiera creído que Rin prefería a las mujeres… Si no hubiera estado tan inseguro…

─También te amo ─susurró contra la sien contraria─. No sabes cuánto te amo, Rin… Perdóname… Por favor…

SSSSS

─No lo recuerdo, pero siento como si hubiese sido una zorra llorona ─comentó Rin mientras veían las películas de terror que Nagisa había llevado. El cuarto estaba patas arriba y el grupo yacía sentado en el piso, mientras él y Haru se abrazaban sentados en la cama. El pelinegro apretó su hombro con cariño.

─Bastante zorra ─añadió Sousuke. Rin lo pateó en la cabeza.

─No quiero saber lo que hice.

─Sí, tampoco queremos contártelo, hermano. Agradezco a los dioses que hayas nacido siendo un hombre.

─Muy graciosa, Gou ─masculló el pelirrojo.

─En verdad… Concuerdo con Gou-kun. Eres mejor así como estás ─declaró Makoto.

─Sí, aunque Rei-chan dice que tu forma femenina es bastante atractiva ─comentó Nagisa.

─ ¿Y tú qué dices, Haru? ─El pelinegro le besó la mejilla. Rin se sonrojó y lo empujó débilmente.

─No voy a decir nada al respecto.

─Pero... ─Haru lo calló en cuanto unió sus labios con los contrarios. Rin suspiró─ Haru…

─Te amo, Rin. Y lo único que diré es que estás bien así ─susurró. El pelirrojo sonrió y le mordió la barbilla.

─Eres un idiota, ¿sabes? Y aún me debes un regalo.

─Te acabo de dar uno en tu cumpleaños… ─El ojicarmín se encogió de hombros, remangándose el suéter y dejando ver el brazalete negro con dijes tallados en madera.

─No cuenta…

─ ¡Cállense, maldita sea! ─bramó Sousuke. Rin volvió a patearlo. Entonces Haru mordió la oreja de su novio y susurró:

─Quédate ésta noche.

* * *

¡Feliz día de San Valentín! Espero les haya gustado.


	8. Colonia de peces

_Especial SakuraWeek 10/04 - 17/04_

* * *

 **Colonia de peces**

* * *

─ ¡Alguien, por el amor a los dioses, atrape a ese niño! ─gritó una voz del otro lado del puente.

El niño hizo una mueca de espanto y corrió más rápido, aferrándose a su mochila y convirtiendo sus pasos en zancadas. Atravesó el puente con energía y, asegurándose de antemano que no pasasen carros por la calle, continuó su camino, dejando al anciano que le perseguía varios metros por detrás.

No había hecho nada malo, por supuesto que no. Era solo que… Bueno, le había dicho que el pescado que estaba asando olía horrible y de seguro sabría del mismo modo, causando la furia del pobre viejo que solo quería que nadie le molestase.

─ ¡Mamá, abre rápido la puerta! ─gritó mientras varios metros antes de la entrada al jardín de su hogar. La puerta se abrió casi de inmediato. Su madre frunció el ceño ante la sonrisa burlona que le mostró.

─No es como si te hubiese estado esperando ─comentó tras volver a cerrar la puerta. El niño asintió, sin creerle realmente, y se colgó de su cuello, enredando las piernas en el torso contrario, dándole un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

─Eh, Sakura, no te pases ─musitó Haru, quien los veía desde la sala, tras contar más de diez segundos con los labios de su hijo pegados al rostro de Rin. Sakura rió, separándose un poco. Juntó la nariz con la del pelirrojo, dándole un beso esquimal─. Rin, no te dejes.

─Ya está ─dijo Rin, dejando al menor en el piso y comenzando a hacerse una coleta─. Vámonos a correr.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─exclamaron los ojiazules al unísono. El pelirrojo rotó los ojos.

─Pero… Mamá…

─Dime papá, que no soy mujer ─el niño arrugó el gesto en un puchero.

─Quería jugar Colonia de Peces tres…

─Yo iba a hacer caballa ─Rin frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de Haru, quien leía un libro de recetas en la mesa─. Probar un estilo nuevo. Además, Rin…

─ ¡Caballa! ─Sakura se quitó la mochila de la espalda y corrió hacia su padre, sacando una bolsa con aluminio en el interior─ ¡Nos traje esto!

─ ¿Ves, Rin? Sakura es productivo.

─Productivo mi cu… ─Los grandes e inocentes ojos de su hijo se clavaron en él, expectante, al igual que los de Haruka. El pelirrojo se pasó la mano por la cara, apretándose el puente de la nariz─ Me lo prometieron ayer.

─Pero… Mamá… Digo, papi … Solo me faltan veintisiete niveles para desbloquear la colonia del imperio…

─ ¡Tienes ocho jodid…! ¡Tienes ocho años! Despégate de los videojuegos, espera la pubertad, no lo sé pero ponte las zapatillas deportivas ahora. Y tú también, Nanase ─el aludido negó firmemente.

─Vayan, los espero con la cena.

─ ¡Yo te espero en mi cuarto, papi! Cuando llegues, juegas conmigo, ¿vale? ─Sakura sonrió ampliamente mientras se dirigía a las escaleras con lentitud. Rin, exasperado, sacó el celular.

─Como quieran. Llamaré a Sousuke, a ver si él me acompaña ─Sakura alzó la mano.

─Tenis deportivos, ¿no? ¡Voy por ellos! ─corrió a la cajonera junto a la puerta para buscarlos.

─Bien, dejaré la caballa descongelándose ─Haru se levantó del piso y alcanzó a Sakura, sentándose en el escalón para ponerse los tenis también. Rin bufó y se sentó al otro lado de su hijo, calzándose.

─ ¡Vamos! ─gritó el pequeño pelirrojo, jalando la muñeca de Haru y la de Rin. Ambos adultos se levantaron y salieron al pórtico. Haru echó llave a la puerta para después seguir a su pareja, quien tomaba de la mano a Sakura a pesar de que éste no quería─ ¿Cómo voy a correr si me pescas la mano? Papi ya sé andar yo solito en las calles.

─Por los dioses, Sakura, qué testarudo eres.

─Rin, ¿te has mordido la lengua? ─el aludido le miró mal. Haru sonrió divertido y extendió el brazo─ Puedes tomarme a mí de la mano.

─ ¡Entonces a mí también! ─el niño entrelazó sus pequeños dedos con los del mayor, quien sonrió cariñosamente mientras Haru le tomaba la otra mano.

La primavera había llegado y Rin quería ver los árboles de Sakura, por ello había resuelto correr en el parque. La brisa le revolvía los mechones sueltos de cabello y el cielo se iluminaba por el sol. Sus pies se detuvieron en cuanto llegaron al lugar deseado, sus ojos carmesí brillaron ante la hermosa vista de los pétalos de cerezo cayendo lentamente. Sakura apretó su mano, captando su atención.

─Tu me escogiste el nombre, ¿verdad? ─cuestionó. Rin rió quedamente.

─Haru y yo tuvimos la misma idea, mi vida ─las mejillas del menor se sonrojaron, Haru le golpeó la nuca con suavidad.

─No le digas "mi vida". Se emociona ─el pelirrojo encajó las uñas en el dorso de la mano de Haru, quien solo atinó a reírse.

─ ¡Papá, mira, helados! ─Haru hurgó en sus bolsillos mientras Sakura brincaba frente a él, con las manos extendidas.

─Ve por dos ─dijo en cuanto puso el dinero en sus manitas. El niño asintió, sin pensárselo dos veces, y salió corriendo.

─Pero veníamos a correr… Y no has pedido un helado para ti.

─Compartiremos el tuyo, entonces ─Haru fue a una banca y se sentó. Rin, contrariado, lo imitó─. Rin, no emociones tanto a Sakura. He leído en internet que los niños entran a una edad en la que se enamoran de sus madres y tú eres como su madre.

─ ¿Eh? ─el pelirrojo rió─ No seas idiota. Son las chicas y es de sus padres.

─La regla aplica al revés.

─Oh, vamos, Haru. Solo tiene ocho años, déjame demostrarle cuanto lo amo ─los ojos azules del contrario brillaron.

─ ¿Y cuándo vas a demostrármelo a mí? ─Rin se sonrojó levemente.

─Quizá luego.

─ ¡Papá, papi! ─Sakura llegó a ellos con un helado en cada mano.

─Qué rápido ─dijo Haru, con un leve tono de queja en su voz. Rin observó a su hijo y le quitó un helado.

─Vale, después de esto, nos vamos a correr.

Diez minutos más tarde, corrían, sí. Pero a casa. La bola de nieve de Sakura había caído sobre un perro callejero y, aunque Rin intentó ahuyentarlo, con ayuda de Haru y su helado, no lo logró. Los tres corrían lejos un perro que supuestamente los seguía -había perdido el interés a mitad del camino, pero Haru no se lo diría a Rin, tenía hambre-.

─ ¡Mañana si iremos a correr, papi! ─aseguró Sakura antes de irse a jugar Colonia de peces.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** _Sakura llama papá a Haru y papi a Rin, aunque molesta a este último diciéndole mamá cuantas veces pueda. Quizá aclare este punto en el especial de mañana._

 _¡Feliz SakuraWeek!_


	9. Broken

**Broken**

 _De un corazón que no quiere sentir_

* * *

 **|AU| Secundaria | Donde Rin no se fue a Australia |**

 **|Donde Sousuke es un hdp| Advertencia de SouRin|**

* * *

 _"Él... es tan perfecto. En verdad lo amo, Haru. Es algo seco y muchas veces no contesta mis mensajes, casi siempre está ocupado... ¿Sabes? Es muy guapo. Incluso mi hermana quiso... No entiendo por qué intentó hacerlo, quitarme a mi novio... Es mi hermana..."_

Haru rotó los ojos por enésima vez. Estaban sentados en una banca dentro del parque cercano a su casa. Rin, un pelirrojo bastante parlanchín, no dejaba de mover su pequeña boca mientras hablaba de su novio, que iba en también en segundo año, solo que en una secundaria diferente.

 _"Lo conocí en una competencia. Él realmente es genial. Todos creen que es un insensible, pero él realmente no es así conmigo."_

El azabache apretaba los dientes, para no decir nada. No le gustaba el novio de Rin. No le gustaba que sus ojos se iluminaran tanto al hablar de ese chico. Ese sonrojo que invadía su rostro, esa sonrisa de idiota y risitas que soltaba mientras hablaba de él, de cuanto lo amaba... Lo exasperaban. Quería callar a Rin, solo que dejara de hablar del tal Sousuke, pero no lo lograba con pequeñas indirectas.

 _"Me encanta hablar de tu novio". "Cuéntame más". "¿Enserio? Qué interesante"._

Pero su amigo no captaba el sarcasmo. Aquello solo le hacía incrementar su emoción y comenzar a hablar más y más y más.

Sin embargo, Rin no era tan inocente como aparentaba. Y el día en que se enteró de ello, no pudo hacer más que apretar los dientes y forzar una sonrisa. Se limitó a calmar el miedo del contrario, de cualquier forma.

Aquél día, catastrófico para él, el pelirrojo había llegado una hora tarde al parque en donde siempre quedaban después de separarse en al salir de la secundaria. Rin estaba raro, había rastro de llanto en su carita sonrojada. Pero no parecía estar triste. Solo terriblemente asustado.

— ¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó levantándose del columpio y tocándole la frente. La razón por la que le había esperado, era por el hecho de que Rin no faltaba por nada del mundo. Un día, incluso, había ido sin importar la fiebre alta que le había dado.

— ¿Puedo contarte algo? —preguntó en respuesta, desviando la mirada. Haru le acarició el cabello, intentando calmarlo inconscientemente.

—Sí.

— ¿Prometes no mirarme feo? —Haru sonrió levemente. Rin en ocasiones le llamaba " _Haru miradas feas Nanase_ ", solo para molestar. Porque, si eso le divertía a Rin, él podía mirar feo a las personas.

—Somos amigos, ¿no? —Entonces la fortaleza de Rin se había derrumbado. Lo jaló hasta la parte de abajo de una resbaladilla y observó a todos lados, cerciorándose de que se encontraban solos.

—Sousuke... Él fue a buscarme a la secundaria... Llegó cuando tú te fuiste.

—Que interesante...

—Él me dijo que sus padres no estaban en casa y quería que jugáramos videojuegos un rato... Pero él no quería jugar videojuegos —el corazón del azabache dio un vuelco. Apretó los labios. _Rin, eres un idiota._

—Rin...

—Yo no sabía a lo que iba... De pronto me estaba besando tan fuerte y se puso sobre mí...

—Rin, calma...

—Y yo... me dejé, porque lo amo... Pero… Tengo mucho miedo, Haru... Lo que hicimos... Si alguien se entera de que yo... Él me...

—Cálmate, Rin —se dijo, ocultando su alteración—. El sexo es algo natural...

—Me dolió mucho... Y dijo que quería repetir... pronto...

— ¿Al menos te gustó?

Supo la respuesta al ver el sonrojo del menor, incluso antes de que éste asintiera, comenzando, así, una charla sobre lo bueno que había sido y lo sorprendido que estaba de lo que era hacer el amor. Haru no había dicho nada. No conocía a Sousuke más que por lo que Rin decía. Y a partir de ello podía darse cuenta de lo extraña que era la relación. Si " _Sou_ " estaba muy ocupado para responderle los mensajes a Rin en todo el jodido día... ¿por qué no lo estaba para ir a buscarlo una vez a la semana a partir de ese día? ¿Por qué siempre estaba disponible para el sexo?

La respuesta llegó a él unas tres semanas después. Rin estaba llorando cuando Haru llegó al parque, cargando una bolsita con botanas que su madre había comprado para él y el pelirrojo. El menor se mecía en el columpio mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas en vano, pues estas seguían saliendo. Haru se encontró a sí mismo hincado frente al oji carmín, tomándole las manos con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Rin...

—Terminó conmigo...

Haru lo abrazó con tristeza mientras el chico sollozaba en su pecho. Intentando contarle lo sucedido entre hipeos. Sousuke lo había llevado a su casa y le había dicho que no debían seguir juntos. Su relación no daba para más. Se había marchado sin darle tiempo de decir algo.

—Yo... yo debí darme cuenta... Era tan obvio... Él siempre dejaba mis mensajes en leído y... cuando yo iba a buscarlo y él no estaba... Sus padres siempre daban excusas... Él tenía a alguien más. Debe tenerlo...

No supo cómo lo hizo ni cuánto tiempo le acarició la espalda antes de que el llanto cesase, pero había subido el ánimo de Rin. Le había sacado algunas sonrisas y habían cambiado el tema. El pelirrojo iba a estar bien.

Se dio cuenta que no sería así al día siguiente.

Era sábado y el día anterior había quedado con Rin en que le vería en su casa. Ya había arreglado la habitación, bajo las órdenes de su madre. Solo quedaba esperar. Pasarían la tarde juntos, viendo películas y jugando videojuegos. Luego llegaría Makoto y se quedarían a dormir ahí.

Pero Rin no llegó.

Le marcó a su casa, pero su hermana dijo que no se encontraba bien y colgó antes de que Haru le preguntara que sucedía. Se echó a la cama y miró el techo. El día anterior no lo había dicho. Que él ya sabía que Sousuke no quería a Rin del todo. Antes había pensado que era por su instinto sobreprotector hacia el menor, pero ahora veía que no era así. Suspiró. Las rupturas eran cosas de la vida. Rin iba a superarlo, porque era un chico fuerte.

Sin embargo, el lunes Rin no fue a la escuela.

Haru no sabía por qué, si Rin había estado bien y nunca faltaba, pues era un cerebrito. Él lo conocía a la perfección y el viernes, tras marcharse, había dejado a un Rin feliz.

Nunca supo por qué, pero ese día, sus pasos lo llevaron directo al parque tras terminar el día escolar, quizá su corazón se lo dictó, quizá era cosa del destino. Los sollozos se escucharon en cuanto llegó a los columpios. Buscó al propietario con la mirada, y ahí estaba Rin. Abrazándose debajo de la resbaladilla, limpiándose las lágrimas con el suéter. Haru apretó los labios y se acercó. El menor no dudó en abalanzarse sobre él y abrazarlo con fuerza en cuanto lo tuvo enfrente. Vestía el uniforme, así que Rin se había saltado las clases por gusto y no por motivos de "fuerza mayor".

— ¿Qué pasó?

—Sa... sábado... Sousuke...

Y se lo contó todo.

El sábado, Rin había salido de casa con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Iba a visitar a Haru, como habían quedado el día anterior, llevaba su pijama y sus videojuegos favoritos en el bolso. Sin embargo, a mitad del camino, se topó con Sousuke, quien vivía cerca de ahí. El azabache había mirado al pelirrojo con fastidio y lo había empujado hacia la pared.

" _Hey_." Había mascullado antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Rin no había dicho nada, un nudo se había formado en su garganta y pronto desvió la mirada. Sousuke lo tomó del mentón y el pelirrojo se sintió presionado a verle a los ojos.

 _"Te lo dejaré claro. Tú solo fuiste un rato de diversión. En verdad nunca me importaste e incluso tengo a alguien que es muchísimo mejor que tú en todos los aspectos y, a diferencia de ti, a él sí lo amo. Tú deja de molestarme, eres hasta irritante. Desagradable. Eres un estúpido inmaduro, Rin, ¿cómo podría alguien quererte? Fuiste solo una apuesta con tu hermana. Gou me retó a ser tu novio y ahora que cumplí solo me das lástima. Así que deja de buscarme."_

Rin se encogía cada vez más sobre sí mismo, escuchando las palabras que el más alto decía. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para hablar. Su cabeza estaba en blanco. Su corazón latía y parecía doler.

 _"Está bien... pero yo no te estaba buscando... Y-yo no entiendo por qué dices esto..."_

 _"Porque te aborrezco. La gente como tú da asco. Deberías ir y morir. No haber nacido nunca hubiese estado mejor. Das asco. Eres una basura para la sociedad, Rin."_

Y desde entonces se había encerrado en su habitación. No había salido para nada, su madre le había llevado la cena el domingo. Y el lunes le había obligado a ducharse.

Haru apretó los ojos con fuerza, abrazando al pelirrojo. Quería hacer hasta lo imposible para que no doliese. Porque a él le dolía de solo escuchar, no podía imaginar lo que el menor estaba sintiendo. No era justo que le hiciesen eso. No cuando el menor daba tanto de sí.

—No sé por qué Gou hizo eso... Yo no sé si creer... —alcanzó a oír entre sollozos. El pequeño cuerpo de Rin... se sentía tan frágil... ¿Cómo alguien podía mancharlo? ¿Cómo pudo haberse corrompido, pensando que lo hacía por amor?

¿Cómo alguien había sido capaz de aprovecharse de su amabilidad? ¿De su inocencia? ¿De su cariño? Rin ya le había contado antes que su hermana parecía no soportarlo. Que él ya no sabía cómo mostrarle lo mucho que la quería.

 _"Incluso mi hermana quiso... No entiendo por qué intentó hacerlo, quitarme a mi novio..."_

Apretó el cuerpo contrario, intentando consolarlo. Poco después, se lo llevó a casa. Su madre no dijo nada, solo murmuró que llamaría a la mamá de Rin y le diría que se quedaría a dormir. Haru le agradeció en silencio. Esa mujer sabía lo que su hijo sentía hacia Rin. Y sabía que Haru hubiera enviado al pelirrojo a casa si esa opción fuese la opción más conveniente. Su hijo no andaba con rodeos si se trataba de un problema. Menos si se trataba de Rin.

Lograron que Rin se calmase y dejase de llorar, incluso lo convencieron de darse una ducha y vestir un pijama, la madre de Haru usaba palabras de consuelo al azar, pues no sabía de qué iba la situación. Pero no pudieron hacerle comer algo, el pelirrojo simplemente no podía llevar los palillos a su boca. Sus manos temblaban y sus labios no se abrían. Así que no tardaron mucho en regresar a la habitación.

—Rin... No estés triste...

Bien, había sonado estúpido, pero Haru no sabía qué más decir. No era bueno con esas cosas. Podría llamar a Makoto, él era más sensible, pero no sabía si él debía conocer la situación. Además de que el castaño prefería quedarse con sus hermanos entre semana, pues si él no estaba se negaban a dormir temprano.

—Perdón...

—No me pidas perdón por eso, idiota. Ya deja de gimotear. Juguemos en la consola —Rin se sacó las colchas de encima y se talló la cara.

—Quiero una cerveza.

— ¿Eres un imbécil? No tienes edad para esas cosas.

—Solo quiero emborracharme un rato... Dicen que eso te da felicidad... poquita...

—La felicidad no existe, Rin. Deja de decir idioteces y vamos a jugar, ¿vale?

—Yo sé que no… pero si puedo sentir por un momento que no me afecta...

—Embriagarte solo va a multiplicar el efecto. Dará rienda suelta a tu llanto y sobrio ya lloras bastante. Opacarías el océano entero con tus lágrimas. Ven acá y no digas estupideces.

Rin había accedido a regañadientes, pero se había quedado dormido en medio de la partida, agotado por el llanto y el no haber comido. Haru lo cargó como pudo y lo dejó en la cama, arropándolo. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, no pudo seguir aguantándolo.

Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas mientras él se apretaba el pecho de la camisa. ¿Qué clase de monstruo podía hacer algo como eso a alguien como Rin? ¿En qué cabeza cabía tanto odio a una persona tan linda como el pelirrojo? ¿Por qué la intención había sido dañar? ¿Por qué a él?

Mordió la colcha para callar sus sollozos mientras observaba los ojos hinchados de Rin, quien dormía tranquilamente. Él no entendía algo como el amor. Pero no necesitaba comprenderlo para saber lo mucho que Rin había amado a Sousuke. Y le dolía recordar lo bien que hablaba de él. Lo mucho que decía amarle.

Lo mucho que dolía escucharlo.

Lo que Haru sentía no se lo deseaba a nadie. El rencor tan profundo que envolvió su alma al ver las lágrimas del menor, producto de un corazón roto y las esperanzas dañadas. De un amor fraude. Renunció a Rin porque él amaba a Sousuke, ¿y así le pagaba la vida? ¿Rompiendo a la persona a quien más amaba?

Abrazó a Rin esa noche. Lo que le habían hecho, tampoco se lo deseaba a nadie. Él estaría ahí para el pelirrojo, apoyándolo. Sería el consuelo del chico al que amaba a sus catorce años. A quien creía amaría por siempre.

Sousuke estaba hecho de mierda pura, se dio cuenta de ello conforme los días pasaron.

Rin dejó de llorar, pero no parecía el mismo. Sus sonrisas habían disminuido y solía mentir acerca de su estado de ánimo. Desviaba la mirada y ya no iba al parque todos los días Haru debía volver a casa después de horas solo en el parque. Rin comenzó a encerrarse en su habitación.

El jueves de la siguiente semana, Haru supo por qué.

Rin no se lo había contado y el azabache no se habría dado por enterado de no ser por ese día. Ambos salieron de la secundaria junto a Makoto, quien no tardó en desviar su camino para recoger a sus hermanos. Irían a comprar un helado, Haru había insistido porque le dolían las ojeras que Rin mantenía desde la semana pasada. Sousuke apareció mientras Rin chistaba y corría a la secundaria, pues había olvidado su billetera en la taquilla antes de incluso darse cuenta de su presencia. El azabache clavó los ojos en la mirada cian del más alto, quien le sonrió de lado.

—Nanase, ¿no?

—Yamazaki.

Sousuke había borrado la sonrisa y lo había mirado con superioridad " _Voy a volver con Rin"._ No entendió por qué se lo dijo, pero después comprendería.

— ¿Por qué? ¿No lo has herido lo suficiente? —Había cuestionado, vigilando que Rin aún no saliese. Sousuke le miró, sonriendo cínico.

—No. Puedo hacerle muchas cosas más. Lo disfrutaré un poco más de tiempo.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que Rin volverá contigo?

—Lo hará. Porque es un fácil. Un imbécil. Y me ama. Va a perdonarme —Haru le observó con odio.

— ¿Qué logras con esto?

—Le haré entender que no puede confiar en las personas. Encariñarse.

No recordaba que contestó, solo la mueca de molestia que Sousuke había puesto antes de chistar y marcharse, murmurando que no estaría a lado de Rin por siempre. Y eso era lo que Haru temía, que Rin se fuese solo y Sousuke volviese a atraparlo. Lo invitó a dormir en su casa esa noche.

La insistencia sorprendió al pelirrojo, quien soltó una risa burlona y sonrió de lado, aceptando porque " _no iba a hacer que le rogase"_. Fueron por un bote de helado, Haru decía que prefería comer en casa y ver unas películas que su madre le había rentado para cuando fuese a visitarlos.

Por eso se encontraban sentados en la cama del azabache, cubiertos con una mantita mientras comían helado y el sonido del aire acondicionado se mezclaba con el ruido del televisor. Pero Haru no miraba la película, observaba a Rin y lo veía soltar risitas mientras observaba la pantalla. Suspiró y pausó el video. El pelirrojo se giró hacia él, con la cuchara en la boca.

— ¿Qué pasa? —balbuceó sin sacar el objeto de su boca. Haru lo miró atentamente por unos segundos que parecían eternos.

— ¿Sousuke ha estado buscándote?

No hizo falta una respuesta. El rostro del pelirrojo contestó. Rin solía encerrarse en su habitación, porque Sousuke iba a visitar a Gou como una excusa para acercarse. Y su hermana parecía divertida al respecto.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Haru desvió la mirada y observó la imagen inmóvil en la pantalla. Su mente se aclaró por completo y recordó lo que la furia le había hecho olvidar. Las palabras que había cruzado con Sousuke antes de que éste se marchara, enojado.

 _"¿Por qué sigues buscándolo?"_ Había sido una pregunta al azar, y el más alto cayó. Sonriendo de lado, Sousuke se recargó en la pared.

" _Me gusta su forma de tener sexo, Rin es bueno en la cama. Una buena puta"._ La furia había estallado en su interior, haciéndole apretar los labios y los puños.

 _"No es culpa de Rin que alguien te haya hecho algo así en el pasado. Rin está conmigo, imbécil. Déjalo tranquilo. No voy a permitir que te acerques"_ Sousuke frunció el ceño y chistó, molesto.

 _"No puedes estar siempre con él. Va a ceder y tú sufrirás también por ello"._

Rin lloraba en silencio, abrazándose las piernas y escondiendo el rostro en sus rodillas. Sousuke se la pasaba en su casa, rondando. Proponiéndole sexo sin sentimientos. Diciendo que el placer que se daban el uno al otro era innegable. Rin no era esa clase de chico, él no había pensado en sexo de una manera seria hasta que Sousuke le dijo que aquello lo hacían las personas que se amaban. Y ellos se amaban. Rin era un romántico empedernido, y Sousuke se había aprovechado de eso. Un extra en un juego.

Y Rin lamentaría toda la vida haberse entregado sin más. Siempre sufriría en silencio por haber disfrutado. La nieve comenzaba a derretirse cuando Rin confesó.

Se había acostado de nuevo con él, llevado por la tristeza y la esperanza de que todo fuera una broma. Sousuke había visto un camino libre entre los pedazos del corazón del menor y ahora no dejaba de rondar, porque si caía una vez después del desastre, caería más. Rin no quería ser arrastrado a esa mierda, pero dolía tanto que no podía evitarlo.

No quería sentir, no quería hacer nada más. No volvería a amar.

—Eso es lo que él quiere —susurró Haru, acariciándole la espalda. Rin lo observó con ojos llorosos, sin entender.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Él quiere que tu sufras lo que él sufrió… Apuesto a que antes él era como eres tú y alguien lo destrozó como está haciendo contigo… Él quiere que tu sigas la cadena. Y está lográndolo… Ya dejaste de ser tú mismo.

— ¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? —sollozó, jalándose el cabello— No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me hizo esto? ¡Yo lo amaba, Haru! Yo…

—Yo no sé de estas cosas, y tú sabes eso… Pero creo que no debes darle otra oportunidad.

—Tú no sabes lo que yo estoy sintiendo.

—Y espero no saberlo nunca. Pero es tu decisión si dejas que ese imbécil te hunda y salga con la suya. Creí que no eras el tipo de persona que se rendía.

— ¡Nadie está rindiéndose, imbécil!

—Me parece que te estás rindiendo justo ahora.

Rin le observó fijamente y volvió a echarse a llorar. Era cierto. Se rindió cuando decidió que una sonrisa era mejor que mostrar su realidad. Cuando comenzó a ocultar sus emociones. Y de eso hacía unos días, ¿qué le depararía en el futuro? Abrazó a Haru.

—No sé qué hacer…

—Podrías dejar de llorar como una nenita y usar tu estúpida y hueca cabeza —Rin le pegó en el hombro.

—No seas así…

—Rin, lo único que puedes hacer es intentar superarlo. Si estás triste llora, ¿vale? No sonrías. Me duele verte sonreír cuando tu rostro muestra que quieres llorar. No tienes que ponerte una máscara. No todos en el mundo son como él. Los que te amamos jamás te haríamos algo así…

Rin le había observado, secando sus lágrimas y había soltado un suspiro mientras intentaba contener sus sollozos y su hipear. Los ojos azules de Haru siempre le habían gustado, pero nunca lo había dicho. Haru había sido el primer chico que lee hizo dudar de su sexualidad, Sousuke lo había reafirmado cuando, con palabras dulces, se presentó como _senpai_ de su hermanita en la secundaria de Sano.

— ¿Tú me amas?

La respuesta no fue necesaria, porque Haru se echó a llorar balbuceando un montón de cosas mientras le abrazaba y murmuraba que él jamás lo lastimaría. Que, por lo que más quisiera en el mundo, no regresara con Sousuke, porque sus intenciones no eran buenas.

Semanas después, Sousuke desapareció por completo de la vida de Rin, cansado de insistir. El pelirrojo se había negado con amabilidad incontables veces mientras Gou veía la televisión, sin importarle aquello. Nadie sabía por qué la chica odiaba a su hermano, y posiblemente nunca lo sabrían. Un día, el azabache se había escabullido en su habitación mientras dormía, Gou le había dejado pasar, su madre estaba en la cocina.

El grito que soltó Rin le puso los pelos de punta a la mujer, quien dejó las cosas que hacía y corrió escaleras arriba, entrando a la habitación de su hijo y encontrando al mismo aprisionado entre el colchón y un niño más grande. Gou abrió los ojos como platos al darse cuenta del error de ambos y se encerró en su habitación, fingiendo inocencia.

Su madre se disculpó incontables veces, porque su trabajo la consumía desde la muerte del padre de los menores y por ello no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía. Además de que, al estar en plena pubertad, no le extrañaban los cambios de humor de su hijo, ni que se desvelase. Se había confiado de ellos, eran cosas que sucedían en la vida. Ninguna madre se imaginaba que dañarían a sus hijos en algo tan bonito como el amor.

Haru no supo que sucedió con Gou, si la regañaron o algo así. Solo supo que, de pronto, Rin comenzó a vivir en Iwatobi, cerca de la secundaria. En casa de una anciana que él llamaba abuela y que ésta a él le decía _RinRin._ Al pelirrojo no le afectó demasiado, nunca había sido apegado con su madre, menos con su hermana.

Rin no salió con Haru en un futuro cercano. Salían en citas de vez en cuando, pero el pelirrojo no aceptó ser su pareja hasta terminar la secundaria, cuando el dolor de Sousuke terminó por enterrarse y ya no se sentía culpable de hacer que Haru la pasase mal. Cuando pensó que no había motivos para que alguien viera al azabache como un reemplazo de su amor no correspondido con Sousuke.

Los finales felices abundaban y escaseaban. No todos en la vida podían ser felices, pero muchos lo eran. Haru sabía, al mirar a Rin, que había personas que no habían tenido la suerte de ser correspondidas. Personas que habían sucumbido ante su dolor y el deseo de hacer sentir a los demás como ellos se sintieron los dominaba. Había personas que no podían salvarse. Pero Rin no se había rendido, a pesar de que estuvo por hacerlo.

Su sonrisa era una muestra de victoria, de que podía amar con los restos de un corazón que antes no temía. Un corazón que una vez probó el amor en su gloria total, pensando que era amado tal y como amó.

 ** _Esta mierda está basada en una historia real. Se dice que los humanos somos los animales más crueles y estúpidos del planeta. Las frases abiertas están para la libre interpretación de las personas, cada quien tiene su perspectiva._**

 _Lamento si esto no es en su totalidad un HaruRin. Pero para mí lo es._


	10. Fade out

**Fade out**

* * *

 _"Se dice que sólo se ama una vez en la vida._ También que estamos atados a alguien y que únicamente con esa persona seremos felices plenamente. Pero no es sencillo. El amor es un sentimiento tan difícil que no alcanzamos a comprender toda su magnitud. Qué es amor y qué no lo es.

Estoy seguro de haber encontrado a mi complemento. Y también estoy seguro de haberlo perdido.

Es muy fácil creer que estamos enamorados. Porque la creencia envuelve tu alma entera y de verdad lo puedes sentir. La plenitud. Puedes sentir que estás volando por el mejor de los paisajes.

Pero es una mentira. Estás flotando. Flotando sobre un abismo. Y cualquier decisión puede ser capaz de hundirte. Por completo.

Puedo pensar esa y muchas más teorías que descalifiquen al amor como una hermosa realidad. Pero eso no quita ni quitará el hecho de que, si yo fallé, ha sido por culpa mía. Entera culpa mía. Un día estaba volando en una hermosa arboleda de cerezos, con los pétalos volando alrededor mío. Pero al día siguiente estaba ahogándome en mis lágrimas.

Hundiéndome en mi propio abismo.

Cada fibra de tu cuerpo y de tu ser es perfecta para mí. Aunque claro, eso es mentira porque, de ser cierto, jamás hubiéramos terminado. Por eso ahora me autodestruyo en mi habitación. Sollozando en silencio mientras abrazo un viejo peluche. Lamentándome de lo que yo mismo acabé.

Extraño tu voz y tu sonrisa. Las tonterías que decías en ocasiones, tus abrazos, tus caricias. Lo extraño todo.

Pero el amor no es suficiente. Por mucho que te ame y por mucho que yo sea capaz de perdonarte todo, no es suficiente. Porque no es recíproco. Yo no puedo cometer ningún error, porque, entonces, el perdón no parece real. Y no puedo seguir perdonando sin recibir siquiera una disculpa.

Eso es lo que me digo para convencerme de haber hecho lo correcto, pero, sin darme cuenta, me he dicho a mí mismo cosas que no puedo seguir haciendo, cuando la realidad es que son cosas que ya _no puedo_ hacer. Es diferente.

Puedo recordar todos esos hermosos momentos, que son hermosos para mí, al menos. Porque cualquier recuerdo tuyo, yo lo aprecio. No sé si tu sientas lo mismo. Y, si lo haces, no me lo demostraste.

Perdóname si los últimos días actué indiferente. Es algo que no pude evitar. El dolor que me consumió no pude contártelo. El miedo que sentía. Porque la ruptura era inminente, yo lo sabía. Yo me di cuenta. Tú no.

¿Has sentido cuando tu corazón late tan fuerte? Yo sentía que no iba a volver a verte, pero no pude decírtelo, porque tenía miedo de que mis palabras te ahuyentaran. Ya no sirve de nada. Ya no tiene sentido seguir ocultándolo.

Te amo como no tienes idea. Más de lo que llegué a amar a otra persona. Te amo como si tú fueras el sol y yo el planeta que gira alrededor. Me encantas. No sé vivir sin ti y tengo tanto miedo de lo que pasará ahora que ya no estás conmigo. Pero no te pido que regreses. No soy capaz de pedirte eso. Te hice daño, al menos eso quiero suponer. Aunque se escuche mal.

Hay miles de oportunidades en la vida, pero ninguna será como la que tú me diste.

Puedo recordar el día en que te conocí. Puedo recordar que dijiste que tú y yo no teníamos nada que ver, que yo no tenía derecho alguno de ponerte sobrenombres. Recuerdo que sonreí y te dije que nunca había escuchado algo tan estúpido.

Recuerdo que rodaste los ojos y dijiste que nunca habías visto a alguien tan estúpido.

Una vez me pediste que no te dejara nunca. Tú me habías dado tu amor, tu vida era mía, así como la mía era tuya. Tú te molestabas y comenzabas a evadirme. Yo intentaba hablarte, y lo conseguí. Dijiste que no querías perderme. Que tenías miedo de que yo me fuera en el futuro. Dijiste que sabría la clase de persona que tú crees que eres. Pregunté si sabías el futuro.

Dijiste "no".

Y yo te dije que, entonces, tú no tenías el derecho a decidir lo que yo podría o no sentir. Te dije que no iba a prometer quedarme, porque yo no sabía lo que pasaría en el futuro. Yo fui sincero con lo que pensaba. Porque en estas cosas, una persona no necesita llenarse de incertidumbre. Siempre he vivido en el futuro, pero esa vez, el futuro era lo de menos. Porque debíamos amarnos en ese momento, no atormentarnos al preguntarnos si nos amaríamos después.

Te amo, y jamás dejaré de hacerlo. Ahora lo sé. Porque a veces hay que perder las cosas para darse cuenta del valor que estas tenían. Te sentía tan seguro. Tú estabas seguro. Yo no lo estaba.

Porque el problema, de verdad, soy yo. Sé que dije que siempre era sincero, y lo era. Porque todo lo que dije fue, es y será siempre verdad. Sin embargo, yo también callé algunas cosas.

La inseguridad con la que me veía en el espejo. El verme incapaz de contar a mis amigos que amaba a otro chico. No sabía su reacción. No es porque ellos sean malos, no fue por eso. Me cuesta aceptar mi propia sexualidad. Porque este es el mundo, y este es el miedo. Así que lo siento. Lamento mucho que mi impulsividad me llevara a exagerar las peleas. A hacer una tormenta en un vaso de agua. Lamento que mis sermones no los haya seguido yo.

Recuerdo cuando dije que estaba enamorado de ti, en vez de decir que solo me gustabas.

Eso es algo que tú no entiendes. Yo te amaba, y tú solo sentías atracción. Y mientras tú comenzabas a amarme, mi miedo había crecido. Y mi miedo acabó con mi seguridad. Pero aún así…

Por enésima vez, soy yo el que te busca. Soy yo el que intenta hablarte. Soy yo quien intenta que el dolor se pueda pasar. Y es la última vez que lo hago. Porque por más estúpido que yo pueda ser, no es justo que sufra el resto de mis días. Ya no lo haré más.

Te amo, Haruka. Y te pido que vivas tu vida con alegría, que vuelvas a amar, que salgas del pozo en el que te hundí. Levanta el rostro y sigue adelante. Déjame atrás.

Tú eres digno de amar y ser amado. Yo dejé de serlo.

No voy a dejar de amarte, te lo prometo. Jamás te dejaré solo.

No te culpes, por favor. Porque fui yo el que desencadenó esto. Fui yo el acostó el rey en el tablero de ajedrez. Yo me rendí.

Tú sigue viviendo.

No vengas a buscarme cuando leas esto, porque yo no estaré. Para entonces, yo ya no estaré. Así que pídeles perdón de mi parte a mi hermana y a mi madre. Diles que las amo, y que esto no es su culpa. Muéstrales la carta. No lo sé, solo abrázalas si se sienten mal. Pero no llores, que no lloren. Porque no vale la pena llorar por una persona que decide irse a cuenta propia.

Te amo, Haruka Nanase. Y esta es la última vez que lo diré.

 ** _Rin Matsuoka._** "

* * *

 _Capítulo único._


	11. Promesa de año nuevo

**Promesa de año nuevo**

* * *

Luces que brillaban de todos los colores, olores de diferentes tipos de comida, niños corriendo, risas, charlas... Casi no importaba que el viento fuese frío, o que la nieve amenazase con caer. De hecho, el que todos estuvieran en el festival de año nuevo, aumentaba el calor en el ambiente. Claro, aún muchos se aferraban a sus chaquetas, pero los más valientes se ajustaban los cinturones de la yukata.

Estaba oscuro, más no era muy tarde. El festival se daba lugar a las seis de la tarde, acabando así a las diez. Nadie quería pasar año nuevo lejos de su familia. Al menos esa era la opinión general. Cuatro horas de trabajo, cuatro horas de aparente diversión. Luego, todos se marcharían a Dios sabe dónde y la noche familiar comenzaría, ese era también el pensamiento general.

Por lo tanto, ellos querían celebrar.

Haru corría junto a Rin entre las personas. Detrás de ellos, el equipo de Iwatobi y algunos chicos de Samezuka los seguían. Llegaron a un puesto con rapidez y, tras dar algunos yenes al dueño, Haru tomó un martillo.

—Apuesto a que puedo llegar más alto que tú —escupió Rin. El pelinegro lo ignoró y, reuniendo sus fuerzas, golpeó la plataforma que bombeaba aire al juego. El marcador se elevó siete octavos—. Sí, ganaré.

—Matsuoka-senpai seguro ganará esta ronda —exclamó Nitori con algo de emoción. Un quejido salió de los labios de Makoto.

— ¿Eh? ¿Sigues apoyándolos? —cuestionó el castaño con cansancio.

—Haru-chan y Rin-chan parecen tener mucha energía hoy —se quejó Nagisa, observando al pelirrojo tomar el martillo.

—Bueno, supongo que éste será el final, considerando la musculatura de Rin-san —explicó Rei. Haru lo observó con indiferencia y, antes de que el ojicarmín bajara el martillo, murmuró:

—Qué lindo, RinRin.

Su corazón se aceleró un momento mientras sentía sus mejillas arder. Se sintió levemente debilitado y entonces bajó los brazos con el martillo. Siete octavos.

— ¡Ha sido trampa! —exclamó Rin en cuanto el marcador terminó por caer. Haru volteó el rostro a otro lado.

—Tu te distrajiste.

— ¡Tú me distrajiste! ¡Claramente ha sido trampa! ¿No, chicos? —Nitori asintió junto a Momo mientras los demás negaban.

—Tú te distrajiste, Rin-chan —corroboró Nagisa.

— ¡Haru me distrajo!

— ¿Te distraigo, Rin? —el pelinegro clavó sus ojos azules en las orbes rubíes del pelirrojo, quien frunció el ceño mientras enrojecía.

— ¿¡Qué estás insinuando!? —Bramó acercándose y tomando a Haru por la chaqueta. El agredido se encogió de hombros.

—No sé de que hablas.

—Rin, creo que es mejor que te calmes —murmuró Makoto, más fue ignorado por el ojicarmín, quien se acercó más al rostro de Haru.

—Anda, repítelo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué te distraigo? Pero si tú lo has dicho, no yo.

—Eh... Matsuoka-senpai, esta vez, Nanase-san tiene razón —musitó Nitori. Rin chistó, soltando al pelinegro.

—Tú no me distraes. Y no vuelvas a llamarme "RinRin".

Haru sonrió en su interior mientras se acomodaba la chaqueta. Escuchó algunos resoplidos de cansancio en cuanto propusieron otra competencia, y posiblemente los demás tenían razón en estar molestos, pues tanto él como Rin se habían pasado el rato compitiendo en un intento de ver quien era mejor en cosas realmente irrelevantes.

Ésta vez, era una carrera al templo. Nitori tomó el tiempo, dando la señal de salida y provocando que Haruka y Rin emprendieran la corrida. El camino hacia los escalones estuvo bien, había pocas personas. Pero comenzar a subir lo complicó todo.

Rin saltaba escalones y Haru intentaba imitarlo. Sin embargo, parecía que el pelirrojo por fin rompería la oleada de empates que habían experimentado hasta el momento. Haru no podía permitirlo, le gustaba estar con Rin y competir con él. Lo hacía sentir vivo. Así que, despojándose de su orgullo, fingió caerse.

—Agh... Mi pie... —Rin se detuvo de inmediato. Bajo varios escalones y se puso a la altura de Haruka.

— ¡Haru! ¿Te duele...? —las palabras se ahogaron en su boca al ver al pelinegro levantarse y subir los escalones de inmediato. Había jugado sucio.

Con el corazón acelerado, Rin emprendió la marcha, aunque no con la velocidad de antes. En dado momento, ambos llegaron al templo. De nuevo un empate. Haru estaba por decir algo cuando los brazos de Rin lo rodearon.

— ¿No te pasó nada? —Haru lo observó por algunos segundos, ¿por qué sonaba preocupado?

No… Rin… ¿ _Sí_ estaba preocupado? ¿Por _él_? El pensamiento le agradó, que Rin mostrara un sentimiento más allá de la competitividad que lo embriagaba cuando le veía. Le agradó pensar que Rin podía preocuparse por él. Por Haru. Que le importaba.

—Era mentira —confesó. Era lo menos que podía hacer después de la preocupación que, ahora sabía, denotaba en Rin. El pelirrojo frunció los labios y chistó mientras se separaba, caminando al templo y deteniéndose en la capilla. Juntó ambas manos y cerró los ojos.

No había añadido nada más porque… ¡Por los dioses! ¡Qué vergüenza! Se concentró en la oración que levantaba, pidiendo que sus propósitos de este nuevo año se hicieran realidad. Haru se colocó a su lado y juntó las manos también. El pelirrojo dejó caer algunas monedas en las rendijas y se alejó.

—Rin… —Haru se apuró a dejar las monedas y lo siguió— Lo siento, yo solo no quería…

— ¡Después dices que no haces trampa! —bramó el otro. No estaba enojado pero… ¡Estaba…! No, no sabía qué sentía.

—Solo hice trampa hace rato —Rin gruñó y continuó caminando hacia un lugar más relajado y con menos personas. Se apoyó en la cerca y suspiró.

—Decirme RinRin de esa forma es trampa…

— ¿De qué forma?

Se recargó a su lado y le miró atentamente. ¿Qué más emociones podría estar ocultándole ese pelirrojo? Sabía, todos sabían, lo difícil que era para él ocultar sus sentimientos y lo fácil que se le hacía negarlos. Solo era cuestión de verle llorar para que él dijese "No estoy llorando". Rin era predecible. En algunos sentidos.

Pero, aún así… No lo quería perder. Por nada del mundo.

El corazón le dio un vuelco. ¿Por qué se sentía diferente? No quería perder a Makoto, ni a Nagisa, ni a Rei ni a Gou, pero con Rin… ¿Por qué parecía un sentimiento diferente? Apretó los puños y desvió la mirada. Entonces el pelirrojo carraspeó.

—Haru… —apenas fue un susurro, pero lo reafirmó con más fuerza, girándose hacia él— Haru, prométeme algo.

—Rin… —lo encaró, mirando nuevamente aquellos ojos carmín.

—Vamos… Vamos a estar siempre juntos. Nunca más vamos a alejarnos. No más enemistad —declaró con las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas. El azul en los ojos de Haru brilló. Asintió firmemente.

Entonces Rin pareció dudar. Aquello… ¿Qué significaba? No se lo pensó mucho. Se inclinó hacia adelante y, antes de que Haru supiera que era lo que sucedía, sus labios se tocaron.

Fueron apenas unos segundos. Rin se separó de inmediato y se volvió hacia la cerca, mirando las estrellas brillar en el cielo. Haru se tocó los labios suavemente, luego se acomodó junto a Rin. Puso la mano sobre la contraria.

—Te lo prometo, Rin. Estaremos juntos por siempre.

* * *

 _¡Feliz año nuevo! Bien, bien, aquí está el especial que prometí hace poquito y pues... Ya, bastante equis y fluffy._

 _Respuesta a un Review:_

 _No, no me canso de hacer que Haru o Rin se desvivan por el otro. Me encanta hacerlo, lo disfruto. Además, realmente yo escribo puros AUs ooc, así que, aunque respeto tu opinión, la actitud y personalidad de cada uno no se aplica mucho. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de opinar, comprendo por completo tu punto de vista y se me hizo necesario aclarar este punto y contestar a tu pregunta._

 _En el OS pasado, todo estuvo narrado desde la perspectiva de Rin, cómo él se sentía. Si Haru lo trataba bien o no, es un misterio porque de todas formas, aún si lo trataba bien (que sería la respuesta correcta) Rin no lo sintió así. Y fue una gota que colmó el vaso. Soy buena persona, me dijeron: "Por nada del mundo les vayas a explicar lo que sucedió de verdad. Déjalo así" pero bueh._

 _¡Andersen, si estás aquí, dame una señal! Tu fic está cerca de su publicación:3_


End file.
